Crimson Moon
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Maddie is the daughter of Lucky who destroyed the Dark Lord. Now she is going to Hogwarts. Things are going to happen cause there is something more powerful coming. Will Maddie and the one's she love be able to stop them. If not their world will end and something new will rule. War and love is coming to Hogwarts once more. Which one will win?
1. The Letter

_**Hello my minions! ! Goind a new HP story yay! ! ! This is not going to follow the books at all. Anyone that was dead or crazy at the begging of the book aren't like that now. Paring might change not really sure about that just yet. All rights goes to J.K Rolling. All I own is the plot and OCS. I really hope you like this story. Enjoy! ! !**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Letter**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

I was sitting at the table with my father. I just got back from my training with my mother's clan in the states. My mother vanished four years ago. Father was sad but he said she would be back when it was the time is right. I'm turned 11 last month and I been waiting for my letter. "Maddie what do you want to breakfast?" he said to me. "I just take a bacon sandwich to day." I said in a low voice. Its so weird being around him. Not that I hate my father its just been four years since I seen him. Just not use to being around someone that cares. "Ok baby girl." he said before he kissed the top of my head. I blushed a little. "Thanks." I said.

Then a tapping came from the window. I turned to see a owl there with a letter. I smiled as I got up and walked over to the window, then opened it. The owl is a beautiful snow owl. He dropped the letter in front of me, then took off after he nibbled on my finger. I smiled as I went back to the table. The small of bacon filled the room and my mouth watered. "How do you want your bacon?" he asked me. "Crunchy please." I said softly. I'm not much of a talker since my mother vanished. As I sat down I looked at the letter it read: _**Maddie Dragoness at Black mansion**_

 __ _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_  
 _ **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**_

 _ **Dear Miss Dragoness,**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

 _ **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Deputy Headmistress**_

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _ **First-year students will require:**_

 _ **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**_

 _ **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

 _ **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

 _ **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**_

 _ **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _ **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells**_ _ **(Grade 1)**_

 _ **by**_ _ **Miranda Goshawk**_ __

 _ **A History of Magic**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Bathilda Bagshot**_ __

 _ **Magical Theory**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Adalbert Waffling**_ __

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Emeric Switch**_ __

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Phyllida Spore**_ __

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Arsenius Jigger**_ __

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Newt Scamander**_ __

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ __

 _ **by**_ _ **Quentin Trimble**_ __

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _ **1**_ _ **wand**_ __

 _ **1**_ _ **cauldron**_ _ **(pewter, standard size 2)**_

 _ **1 set glass or crystal phials**_

 _ **1**_ _ **telescope**_ __

 _ **1 set**_ _ **brass scales**_ __

 _ **Students may also bring, if they desire, an**_ _ **owl**_ _ **OR a**_ _ **cat**_ _ **OR a**_ _ **toad**_ _ **.**_

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**_

 _ **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN**_ _ **BROOMSTICK**_

I finished reading. "When are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" I asked Sirius. Sometimes I call him dad but mostly Sirius. He understands and he don't bother him when I called him that. He came over to me and looked at the letter. I saw him look at the letter and he growled a little. Cause they put Dragoness instead of Black. The Dragon clan has its own rules. That the offspring that there mother or father that isn't part of the clan, has to wait till they are 17 to pick which last name they want. Cause if they don't listen they will ether kill the child or the parent that isn't clan. Dad unsterstand that but I know it kills him. "Don't worry dad. No matter what I'm a Black." I said as I looked up at him.

He smiled at me before he kissed the top of my head. Then dad sat down and looked at the letter while I ate my food. "Let me owl James and Lily and see if they want to go with us." he said with a smile. I just nodded my head. Sirius and uncle James are best mate but to me they are more like brothers. Even though uncle Reg is dad's brother. I heard they are getting alone better now and he has a son named Oz that is our age. Harry and Ron are like my brother then my cousins. Even though I haven't seen them in four years. When ever we got together I just never talked and followed them around. I played Quidditch with them a lot. I really like the sport, but they are a little scared of me. Cause my mother's clan or should I say my mothe her self. Stopped the dark lord before he could kill most of the witchs and wizards of the world.

She told me how he split his souls but for her it was easy to destroy all the parts. When I learned to read she gave me me a very old book what is writen in the tongue of the dragon. Mother showed me how to read and speak it. I pulled out my book before I spoke. "Ok let me know when we are going." I said as I started to read the book. It had everything about the dragon clan history. From how they came to be, the Dragon games, and everything in between. There is also children story's she wrote for me. I read this book so many times I know it by heart. Dad pulled out some parchment and ink, then started to write to uncle James and aunt Lily.

Dad is Harry's godfather so he wasn't alone when I was gone. I finished my training and now I'm back for good for school. I finished my sandwich and cleaned the dishes. Then I sat back down and read my book. But then some one came flying out of the fire place. I looked down to see Harry on his back. "Hey Harry what are you doing here?" dad said as he got up to help his godson up. "Dad and mom are coming too. I got my letter today and we wanted to see if you want to go with us to get my self tomorrow?" Harry said as he bounced up and down. Then his eyes turned towards me and his smile slipped a little. I smiled at him before I closed my book and stood up. We shook hands and then James and Lily stepped out of the fire place next. They gave Sirius a hug before they saw me. "Oh Maddie its so good to see you!" anuty Lily said before she pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back and then James hugged me. "Its good to see you love. How have you been?" he asked me. "Ok." I said back in a shy voice. Even around family I am still shy. He ruffled my hair before we all sat down at the table again. I put my nose back into the book. I listen to them talk about going to Diagon Alley. I looked at Harry and he looks bored. So I closed my book. "Hey Harry want to go fly our brooms? I set up a corse we can do." I said softly to him and his green eyes got wide. "Yea lets go." he said as he took me by the hand and we left the house. We got our brooms and took to the sky. "So your ready to go to Hogwarts?" Harry said as we did the corse. "Yes I would be nice to learn a new type of magic." I said as we went threw a huge log.

"That's right the Dragon clan doesn't use a wand. How was your training?" he asked me. I know he is scared of me but he does try to ask about my life. "Yea they don't use wands. Its finally over and I dont have to see those monsters again." I said and he looked at me. I could tell he didn't know what to say. "I know you and Ron think I'm a monster. I don't blame you to think that. They are monster and I hope to never see them again." I said keeping my rage in. He looked at me with ashame. "Maddie I don't think your a monster." he said to me but I shook my head. "Its ok Harry to feel like that. But just know this you are my family and I see you and the other Weasley's boy's are like brothers to me and Ginny is like a sister to me. I would never hurt any of you. I would rather die then hurt any of you." I said as Harry's mouth opened.

He looked so shocked. "I believe you Maddie. We are just scared that you will get angery again." I looked at him. "You don't have to worry about that. I got it covered." I said softly. We came back to the begging of the corse. "How did you do that?" he asked as I changed the corse to something else. "I just stop feeling." I said and he almost fell off his broom. "What do you mean you just stop feeling?" his voice is a little high. "I dont feel anything. I'm just numb. I don't feel happy, sad, rage or any of the other feeling." I said and he looked at me. Will its not all true but I can shut them all or just some of them. "That's not good for you Maddie." he said with worry. "Don't worry Harry the clan's power is powered by our emotions. What happened that day happened cause I was mad and I don't want that to happen again." I said softly to him.

Harry smiled a little. "You know what Maddie your not a bad person. You been threw a lot and having us being like this must have made it worse." he said and I bumped him with my shoulder softly. "Don't worry about it Harry. I understand." I said before we took off again.

 _ **3rd pov**_

The next day they went to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff. Maddie walked behind the family's as they went to Gringotts to get their gold. Sirius took Maddie to her vault that they made for her. Her mother Lucky made it for her for school and other things. Sirius watched as his daugher fill her bag with gold. Then they left and went to get their robe's. Maddie was the last one in line to get her robes. "Maddie we are going to get some ice cream. When you get done we get you one." Sirius said before they left. Maddie stood up on the stool and a boy came in with his mother. Maddie looked at the mother and she is very pretty. The boy wasn't bad looking him self. Draco Malfoy saw a very pretty girl standing on a stool getting her robes done. He blushed as he hid behind his mothers legs. Narcissa looked at her son then saw him staring at the young girl.

Draco like her long black hair and her artic blue eyes. He hasn't seen eyes like that before. "Draco dear?" came his mothers voice and he looked up at her. "Yes mother?" he said before he turned to look at her again. "Your up go on." she said with a smile before she scooted him forward. Draco nodded his head then stood on the stool next to her. Maddie saw the boy stand next to her. "Hello." Draco said in a shy voice. "Hello." Maddie said in low shy voice. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." he said to her. Maddie knew about the Malfoy's. He must be Lucius's son. Lucius is locked up after the dark lord was killed. All of his followers was hunted down. "Its nice to meet you Draco. I'm Maddie, Maddie Dragoness." Maddie said both Draco and Narcissa looked at her with shock.

"Your a Dragoness? Is your mother Lucky Dragoness?" Narcissa said with a shock. She was trying not to listen to them. Maddie blushed a little. "Yes she is my mother." she said and Draco thinks Maddie is a little cute when she blushes. Narcissa is happy that Maddie's mother took her husband away. Cause she didn't want her son growing up to be like him. Beside that she didn't like being beatin. But she couldn't speak out loud how happy she is to meet her. "So Maddie you are going to Hogwarts too?" Draco asked her. "Yes I am are you?" Maddie said but this time not in a very shy voice. Draco blushed a little. "Yes I am. I just can't believe I get to meet the daughter of Lucky." Draco said making Maddie blushing a deep red. "I really don't know what to say." Maddie said softly.

Draco smiled as she blushed a deeper red. "You don't have to say anything Maddie." Drace said to her and Maddie nodded. "Raise your arms a little higher Maddie." the robe lady said to her. Maddie did as she was told. "Where are you doing to do after this?" Draco asked her. "I'm going to meet up with my family." Maddie said softly. Draco notice the way she said that. Even Narcissa noticed the way she said that. "Will if you don't mind can I owl you?" Draco asked softly to her. Maddie smiled a little she never had friends to owl with. "Sure I would like that." Maddie said with a smile that made Draco blush.

"Maddie I would like if you would come over this weekend for tea if that is ok with you?" Narcissa asked Maddie. Maddie looked at her and blinked at her with shock. Most parents dont like her. "That would be lovely." Maddie said as her face turned a even darker red. Draco is pleased as punch that his mother asked her over. He barely meant this girl and he is happy to have a made a new friend. Maddie got done with her robes. "It was nice meeting you two. I will see you this weekend." Maddie said before left the shop. "I like her. She is very nice." Narcissa said to her son. Draco nodded his head. "Yes she is." Draco said. Most of the purebloods and the rest know what the Malfoy's are rich and mean. They keep that up so they wont be messed with.

Only a very few know how kind hearted they really are after Lucius left. Narcissa is a single mother with power and money. But if the other purebloods found out they would try and kill them for not following the dark lord. Narcissa will do anything she has to, to make sure her son has a good happy life. Narcissa was going to plan to marry Draco off to Pansy Parkinson. But how Draco looks at Maddie and the feeling she has when she talked to her. Now all she has to do is find out who's Maddie's father is. Then talk to him about setting them up. Draco can see the look in his mothers eyes. He knew that look all to while. She had the same look when she saw Pansy.

Maddie meet up with the others and got a ice cream. It didn't take Maddie long to finish her ice cream cone. They went to Ollivanders for their wand. Just like before Maddie was the last one to get her wand. Maddie's wand is Mahogany with a blue fire Phoenix feather 13 1/2 inches sturdy. Then they got all of their stuff for school. Sirius and Maddie went to James and Lily's for dinner. Maddie didn't tell her family about meeting the Malfoy's. Cause she knew her father hates the family. Maddie don't understand why her father hates them so much. To her they are very kind. "What's wrong Maddie?" Sirius asked his daughter. Maddie looked up from her plate and looked at her father. "Nothing Sirius." she said and every one looked at her. There is something going on and they are worried a little.

"Maddie what is wrong?" Lily asked her niece. Maddie turned her artic blue eyes to Lily. Then stare into her bright green eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." she said in a low voice and she played with her food. Lily wasn't going to drop this. So after dinner the guy's went to the other room. "Maddie can you please tell me what is wrong?" Lily said in a low voice as she looked down at Maddie. Maddie looked up at her and Lily could see a little bit of pain. Every time Lily would look in to her eyes after her mother left she saw nothing. Like Maddie was a empty shell. But today when she walked up for the first time in four years. She saw Maddies happy and with a smile on her face. "Aunt Lily what if you heard story's about a family or someone. But then you meet them and they aren't as bad as every ones say's? Then they ask you over and you know your family wont like it but you really want to go? What would you do?" Maddie said to her.

Lily didn't know what was going on. "I would still go. But if my family didn't like it then I would go to someone I trusted and wouldn't make ask a lot of things and see if they would help me." she said to Maddie. Maddie looked at her aunt and knew she was the only one she could talk to beside her mother. "Lily I really like them and I want to go to have tea with them this weekend. But Sirius wouldn't like it." Maddie whispered to her. Lily looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Who are they?" Lily asked softly. "I'm not going to say cause you will tell uncle James and he will tell Sirius." Maddie said in a little louder voice. Lily felt a little hurt but Maddie does have the right in not telling her. "Will if you want I can get James and Sirius over here and you can go to your friends place." Lily said to Maddie.

Maddie smiled at her. "Thank you I will tell you when the times are going to be." Maddie said before she hugged Lily. Lily smiled and hugged her back. "Do they know who your family is?" Lily ask just in cause they do and this might be a trap or something. "No they don't know about my father's side of the family. They know I'm the daughter of Lucky Dragoness." Maddie said and Lily nodded. That is good as long as they know her as Lucky's daughter. "That is good. Try to keep it like that as long as you can." Lily said before the boys came back. "Eww a scorpion!" Harry said. James was about to kill it. "DONT KILL IT!" Maddie screamed and that is the first time they have heard her scream. Maddie ran over to it and picked it up. The scorpion didn't sting her just sat in her hand and looked at her.

The scorpion is black with a bright blue stip going down its back and they never seen one like this before. "Maddie put it down before it stings you. We dont know if its safe or not." Sirius said to his daughter with worry. Maddie looked at the little scorpion and got a feeling it wouldn't hurt her. "No!" she yelled. Ever since she was small her loved scorpions. Sirius and Maddie looked at each other while glaring at each other. Sirius shook his head. "Fine you can keep it." Maddie smiled as they went home. Maddie ran a finger down it back softly and the scorpion really like it. "I wonder what kind you are. I read about ever kind of scorpions out there. Maybe you are a new kind?" Maddie said softly to her self as she took her knew pet to her room.

Maddie sat on the bed and let her friend crawl around. For a while she just watched him crawl over the cover then up her leg, then sat on her thigh and just looked at her as its sat there. "I should give you a name." Maddie said with a smile. But before she could come up with a name there as a tap at her window. She put her friend on her shoulder and walked to the window. On the other side is a eagle owl and it had a letter in its sharp beck. Maddie took it and gave it a owl treat. But the owl didn't fly off it hopped into her room and sat on back of her chair. Maddie looked at the letter and it is for her. "Is it from Draco?" she said with a small smile of hope. When she opened it up she knew it was from him. She went to her bed and put her back up against the wall before she read:

 _ **Dear Maddie,**_

 _ **Hey Maddie I don't know how long this letter would take to get to you. I started this letter as soon as I got home. Mum wanted to know what time would be best for you to come over for tea? But you can stay longer after tea to hang out? I would like to have a friend over for a while. I enjoyed talking to you today.**_

 _ **I hope you had a great day at shopping. I got all my stuff and mum got me a new broom. I can't wait for next year so I can take it to school. The owl that I sent is my new pet Matt. I left him with you till you write back. Cause I didn't know if you had a owl or not.**_

Maddie smile as she read but at that part she could see him blushing as he wrote this. Maddie read on.

 _ **I'm not rushing you are anything. So take your time on writing back. Will that is it for not. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Draco**_

Maddie finished reading as her new pet crawled up her arm and sat on her shoulder. "While Jericho I have a new friend and I cant wait to see him again." Maddie said and she found a name that she and he likes. Jericho just seems like his new name. Maddie went to her desk to write Draco back. Jericho crawled around her desk. Maddie didn't know how to start off her letter. But after burning her first six starter letters. She got her letter done. It read:

 _ **Dear Draco,**_

 _ **I got your letter today just a hour after sun set. Its so good to hear from you. I don't know what time. Tell your mum what ever time she is ok with. I don't mind what time.**_

 _ **I would like to hang with you after tea. I never really hung out with any that wasn't family. I don't have a owl but my father does. But I don't think it would be good to use her. Cause she would go to him first. But I can ask him if I could get my own owl. Any way I enjoyed our talk today and I can't wait to see you this coming up weekened. I realy don't know what to talk about, so I will talk to you later.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Maddie :)**_

 __After that Maddie gave Matt her letter and he took off. Then Maddie got ready for bed and Jericho was on her bed asleep. Its a good thing Maddie dont move around in her bed while she sleeps. Crawling into her nice warm soft bed she ran one finger down Jericho's back. "Good-night my little friend. Sweet dreams." Maddie yawned before she closed her tired eyes and soon feel asleep.


	2. Tea

_**Chatper 2: Tea**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

Its been six day's and tomorrow I will be heading to Malfoy Manor for tea. Aunt Lily knew I be going to a friends place at noon and I will be back at five. She invited dad to got with James and Harry camping. Dad wanted to know if I wanted to go but I told him I wanted to read my school books. Dad is ok with me being home alone. Every day me and Draco sent letters to each other. We got to know each other better. He asked me a few things and I did the same. I hid my letters from dad so he wouldn't read them. They are in a hollow book with a spell on it. So he can't summon them or open it. I keep a lot of things in this book. I laid on my bed with Jericho crawling up and down my back. It felt good but then he got off and go on my book and looked up at me.

"You hungry?" I asked him and his tail went up and down, meaning yes. Jericho is very smart. I can ask him yes and not questions and he will answer me. Today I got a letter from Draco and I wrote him back and sent my new owl Grimm to Draco. Grimm is a black barn owl that dad got me. I got up off the bed and picked up Jericho. Then I walked to my desk that I let him eat off of. I got him scorpion food in Diagon Alley. When dad took me to get my owl. Grimm knows to come to me when I'm alone when he has a letter from Draco. Cause I don't want dad to see who they are from. Knowing him he would make sure that I will never talk to him again. I sat at my desk and ran a finger down Jericho's back.

For this whole week I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. But at the same time I'm starting to get stressed out about dad finding out. So that means most of my hair is red. When I'm stressed out my hair turns a noticeable color red. Then when I'm pissed off my some of my hair turns a bloodred color. Dad's hair grows longer when he is stressed. Mine changes colors. Dad noticed my stress and backed off but I'm still stressed. Then I felt Jericho put one of his claws around my finger. He didn't pinch me hard, just enough to make me know he is trying to make me feel better. I smiled at him as I petted him again. I looked at the clock it is getting late. "Come on Jericho lets get some sleep." I said as I took him back to the bed. "You know you have to stay here for a few hours alone tomorrow?" I asked him as I laid down. His tail when up and down once so that means yes. "Ok I make sure you have food and water. Good night Jericho." I said before I closed my eyes.

The next day I was up at ten and made a way for Jericho to get on and off the bed. The same for the desk, so he can get to his food and water. Then I took Jericho down to the kitchen. Dad is there and he had me two bacon sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks dad." I said as I put Jericho down and kissed dad on the cheek, before I sat down to eat. I gave Grimm some of my bacon when he flew in and ladded on the table. He didn't have a letter so its all good. "Where has Grimm been going to all week?" dad asked as he sat down with me. "Just going out hunting." I said when I swollowed my mouth full of bacon and Grimm took a drink out of my juice. I gave a small peace of bacon to Jericho to see if he would eat it.

"I see. How do you like your owl?" dad asked me. I just took a big bite out of my sandwich. It took me a while to chew and swollow. "I love him thank you so much for getting me a owl. Now I can send letters to you from school." I said to him and his gray eyes got wide with joy. "Thats good I hope you write me once a week and let me know who things are." he said and I nodded. Then he looked at his pocket watch. "I got to get going Maddie. I see you tomorrow." he said before he kissed the top of my head. "Ok dad have fun." I said before he left. I finished eating and with one wave of my hand everthing was cleaned and put up. I looked at the clocked and I have a hour to kill. So I took Grimm and Jericho back to my room. Grimm flew to his perch and watched me. I put Jericho on the bed and went to my closet.

I didn't know what to wear. I wanted something that looked nice. Mum loved me in dresses so she got me a lot of them. I haven't worn a dress in four years. I found a nice green and silver dress. I looked at my self with it. I never got to wear this one before she vanished. So I put it on and looked at my self. I liked how it look and then putting my hair up into two pig tail. I put on my shoes and came out of the closet. I saw the clock and I had two minutes before noon. I didn't know I was in there for so long. "Ok guys be good and I see you later." I said before I grabbed my small pouch of floo powder. I put it around my neck cause I didn't want take to know I was use some of his. When we went back out to Diagon Alley I picked me up some. Then put some of it in my pouch.

I ran to the kitchen and took out a pinch of the floo powder then stepped in. "Malfoy Manor." I said and then I started to spin and the flames lick at my dress. Then I came out of the fire place. My mouth dropped when I my eyes stopped spinning. I was standing in a very nice dinning room. This place is huge not like our place. Maybe like uncle James and aunt Lily's house. "Maddie." came Draco's voice. I turned to my right and saw him walking over to me. The way his eyes is looking at me made me blush hard. "Hello Draco sorry if I'm late." I said in a shy voice as he stopped in front of me. "No its on your on time Maddie. Mother has everything set up in the garden." Draco said as he held out his arm towards me.

I smiled and took his arm then I followed him out to the garden. The garden is just as beautiful as the mansion. "You like the garden?" Draco asked me. I smiled at him. "I love the garden its so beautiful. I never seen anything like it before." I said in a low voice as we walked on. I saw his face turned a light shade of pink. "Thank you me and my mother likes to work out here on nice days." Draco said in a low voice. I smiled at him as we came to the middle of the garden where there is table set. I saw his mother waiting for us. When her blue eyes saw me she had a huge smile on her face. "You look beautiful Maddie." Draco said softly to me. I blushed a little. "Thank you Draco." I said softly to him. When we sat down soft music started to play. Not loud that you had to talk loud over it.

"Its so good to see you again Maddie." Mrs. Malfoy said to me. I smiled at her. "Its good to see you to Mrs. Malfoy." I said and she beamed. "Will how is your summer going Maddie?" she asked me as a house elf came and poured out tea. James and Lily has a house elf to help them. "Its going good. Thank you for asking. How about yours?" I asked them. Draco is the one to speak. "Great just came wait for school to start." he said and I smiled as I drank my black tea. "Thats good. Me to I really can't wait. My father told me about the library. I can't wait to get in there and read." I said softly. Mrs. Malfoy giggled softly. "She is like Blaise, that boy loves to read." she said and Draco nodded. I have no clue who he was.

Draco must have seen it on my face. "Blaise is one of my friends. You will meet him on the train. He's a book worm." he said and I nodded with a smile. I would like to pick his brain with what he likes to read. "I can't wait to meet him. I would be nice to have more friend." I said softly. "Would young miss like a piece of cake?" squeaked the house elf. "Yes please." I said said to him and he cut me a piece and put it on the table for me. "Thank you." I said. He blushed a little and bowed to me. "You would like him. He don't speak much." Draco said to me. "Sounds like me." I said back to him. They looked at me. "I don't talk much but when I meant you two I talk more." I said softly. Mrs. Malfoy smiled a little sadly at me. "Its ok Maddie but when did you put red in your hair?" Draco asked me. I looked down at my cake.

"It does this when I'm stressed." I said and I could see worry in Mrs. Malfoy's blue eyes. "Why are you so stressed out dear?" she said to me as I took my last bite of cake. They waited for me to finish. "Just stuff going on at home." I said with a weak smile. But now Draco got's worry in his gray eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Malfoy asked me. "No ma'ma. Its ok nothing bad just trying to keep my father from something." I said softly. "Ok Maddie. If you ever need a place to go you are welcome here." she said to me in the same tone any my mothe spoke to me. I really miss her and I wish I knew where she is. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I said and she smiled at me.

After tea and lunch Draco showed me around his mansion. The library is bigger then ours. He had a hard time getting me out of there. "Maddie you are more then welcome to come over to read any time." Draco said with a smile as he pulled me out of the library. I love the house. Then Draco took me too his room. When I walked in I saw a lot of dragon stuff. "Wow." I said as I looked around and I saw his face blush. "Yea a lot of people give me dragon stuff cause of my name." he said in a low voice as his face turned pink. I could tell he didn't like it. As I walked around I saw a few drawings and pictures of scorpions. I pick up one of the drawings of the scorpion. It looked like Draco drew this when he was really small.

"What are you looking at Maddie?" Draco said as he walked over to me. "Did you do this?" I asked him as I looked at him. Draco looked at it and then his pale face turned a deep red. "Y-y-yes." he stutter a little. "I like it. Do you like scorpions?" I asked him as I put his drawing back down. "Really you like it?" he said as we sat down on his bed. I can tell he is shock. "Yes I do." I said with a small chuckle. He blushed again and looked very happy. "I'm happy you like it and to answer your other question. Yes I do like scorpions a lot. Do you like them?" Draco said as he pulled out a green and silver chest set. I smiled as I watched him set it up. "Yes I do a lot as will." I said back to him. Draco smiled as he looked at me.

"Really you like them too?" Draco said as we started to play. I'm not really good at chest. "Yes really Drake." I said softly and he smiled at me. He looked very happy as we played on. We really didn't talk much as we played.

 _ **Draco's pov**_

When Maddie told me that she like's scorpions too. Made me feel really happy. Cause somone else likes them too. We played chest and by the way is is playing she's not that good. But I will make her better. I really want to know more about her. "So Mad what is your favorite color?" I asked her. Maddie looked at me for a while before blushing and looked down at the board. "Bloodred but now its gray." she said in a low shy voice. When she blushes its cute. "Why is it gray now?" I asked as I won again. "No real reason." she said in a even lower voice. There is something more to that, but I'm not going to push her cause I don't want to lose her as a friend.

"Draco?" Maddie said softly to me as she looked at me. "Yes?" I said back to her. "Can I ask you something?" I can tell she is a little scared of asking me. "Yes you can." I said as she helped me put the pieces up. "Your more then welcome not to answer me cause you dont have to and I don't have the right asking. As I grew up I heard story's about your family-" she paused. I looked at her waiting for her to go on. "that they are evil and mean. But when I meant you and your mother. You weren't like what they told me. What is the truth?" she said softly to me. Mother knew she was going to ask. We aren't to sure if we can really trust her yet or not. "Mad's I would love to tell you but right now I can't say anything." I said and I feel really back but she just smiled at me. "Its ok Drake I own how that is. I understand that you don't know me and I won't ask again. I can tell your good people and what ever you are hidding I wont say anything. Cause I don't want to lose my first real friend." Mad's said and I looked really shocked at her.

Even though she don't know use she wont say anything. I need to tell mum later about this. "Thank's for understanding Mad's. Just in the time to come what ever I do just go with it and remember me how I am now." I said softly to her. Maddie smiled at me. "Your welcome Drake." she said as some of her hair went into her face. There is no more red in her hair now. I reached over and moved it out of her face. "Do you want to go out side and look at the clouds?" I asked her. "I would love to." then we got up and headed back out side. The dress she is wearing are the colors Slytherin house. I didn't know if she did that to get us to like her more or not. My feelings are telling me that she isn't a spy or anything like that.

We laid down in the soft grass and looked up at the sky. "Maddie can I ask you something?" I asked her. Cause I really want to make sure. "What do you want to ask me Draco?" she said as she looked at me. I licked my lips before I asked her. "Why did you pick that dress to wear? I mean that in a good way. Its just that you really don't look like the dress type." I said feeling stupid. Maddie had a small sad smile. "My mum loved me in dresses. I wore them for her and I loved seeing her happy. When she vanished I stopped wearing them. This was one of them that I never got to wear it. Beside I just love how the green and silver looks." Maddies said and I have heard that Lucky vanished and no one knew. But now I know it is true.

"You look very pretty." I said softly to her. "Draco your godfather is here." mum called out. "Come on Maddie I want you to meet my godfather." I said as I help her up. As we walked into the living room I saw Maddie's face go pale. "Severus this is Draco's new friend Maddie Dragoness." mum said and Maddie looked like she is backed into the corner. "Dont you mean Black Narcissa?" Severus said with a eyebrow raised. Mum and me looked at each other with confused looks. "I'm sorry I really have to go now!" Maddie said a little to loudly as she ran to the fire place and left. We looked at each other then back at Severus. "Severus what is going on? " mum asked him and he looked at us. "She is Sirius Black's daughter. I thought you knew?" he said to use as we sat down. Mum looked at him with shock. I was in shock. She is a Black but why did she tell us her last name is Dragoness for?

"How do you know this Severus?" I asked him. My godfather looked at me with a smile. "I was at Lily's house when Lucky and Sirius came over with Maddie." he said. "If she's a black then why did she tell us she's a Dragoness." mum asked more to her self then to us. "It something to do with her mother's clan." I said remembering what Maddie said in her letters. "How do you know Draco?" Severus saided me. "I asked her more about her mothers side and that is something she told me. When she is 17 she can pick who's last name she wants." I said back but I feel bad that she left. "Why did she run off like that for?" I asked in a sad voice. "Maybe like you two she was hidding it for a reason. Like how you don't trust anyone about how kind you really are. She might not want anyone knowing who her father is." he said to me.

I got up to write her a letter. "Were are you going Draco?" mother asked me. "Going to send Maddie a letter. I don't want to lose my friend." I said before I swipped out of the room. What I didn't know was that she wouldn't write me back, for the rest of the summer.


	3. Hogwarts

_**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

Its the 1st of Sep. and I had everything packed the night before. We are going to meet up with the others. I got another letter from Draco but I just put it with the rest of them. I haven't had the heart to read them. I'm to scared to read that he hated me for lying. I came down with my trunk. "Wow your hair is just as red as Lily's." dad said as I put my hair up into a tight bun. I just shrugged as we headed for Kings Cross. I'm so stressed that all my hair turned red. We got on the platform and I headed for the back of the train. "Do you see the others?" dad asked me and I looked around. Then I shook my head. "I wish you would talk to me Maddie. I'm worried about you." he said and I know he is worried but I don't feel like talking. Jericho moved a little in my pocket and Grimm hooted softly at me. They were worried about me to but I just can't bring my self to talk.

I found a compartment that was empty dad helped me with my trunk even though I didn't need help. I came back down and gave him a hug. "I see you later Sirius and I will write once a week." I said in a husky voice from the lack of use. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "Ok baby girl. Go and have fun. I love you." he said and I got back on the train and sat by the window. I saw aunt Lily and it looked like she was looking for some one. Dad watched me and I pointed behind him and he turned to see her. Then he waved good bye before he turned and walked towards her. I pulled out my favorite book and put my nose in it. It didn't take long for the train to start moving. It didn't take long for someone to open the door. I looked to see a boy that looked the same age as me. "Sorry to bother you but me and two of my friends are looking for a compartment. Would it be ok if we sit with you?" he asked me.

I nodded then he waved his hand to his friends that I couldn't see. So I put my nose back into my book. I could hear them putting their trunks and cages up. "Maddie?" came the voice of Draco. My blood froze but I pulled the book up more and ignore him. "Maddie I know its you. Why haven't you been returning my letters. I was so worried." he said with sadness in his voice. I didn't know if he is faking it or not. Then he slowly pulled down my book to look at me. But then Jericho came out of my pocket and tried to attack Draco. Draco moved back and fell into the seat and looked at the big scorpion that sat on top of my book. Snapping his claws at Draco. "Jericho down boy." I said as I tried to picked him up. He jumped into my lap and crawled up to my shoulder. The others looked at me with shock. My voice still sounded aweful.

"Maddie?" Draco said and for the first time since I meant him he looked like he was about to cry. "Just leave me alone." I said softly as I put my book back up to hid me from his eyes. "Draco this is the girl you been talking about?" came the boy that asked to sit in here with me voices. "Yes." Draco said trying to keep his voice from shacking. "Maddie please forgive Draco for what ever he did. He's not a bad guy." he said to me. I wonder why he didn't tell them who I was. The daughter to Sirius Black a big blood traitor. I didn't know what to say. Since he didn't tell him I guess he means what he is saying. "I'm sorry Draco. How was your summer?" I said to my book not looking at him. I don't think I can look at him after what happened. When he spoke I could tell he is happy now. "A little lone but its better now." he said.

I smiled behind my book. "Maddie I would like to interduce to my two good mate's." Draco said. I closed my booked to looked at them. The one beside me is the one that came in first. "The one beside you is Theodore Nott." Draco said and I smiled at the boy next to me. We shook hands. "Its nice to meet you Theodore." I said and he made a face. "Please call me Theo. Its nice to meet you two Maddie." Theo said and I can tell he didn't like being called Theodore. "Will do Theo." I said as we let go. "This guys is Blaise Zabini. He don't talk much." Draco said and Blaise nodded his head towards me. "Nice to meet you Blaise." I said but his eyes was on my book. Draco looked at him. "Blaise has never seen a book like that before." then I remember what his mother said about Blaise he is a book worm.

"Its a very old book that my mother passed down to me when I was little." I said in a shy voice. He smiled at me and I blushed. "What kind of book is that? I don't even know what language it is." Theo said to me as he looked a the book. "Its a one of a kind of book. Its from my clan." I said not sure if Draco told them who my mother is. Draco smiled a little at me. "Draco told us who your mother is. I would really like to know more about the Dragon clan?" Theo said softly to me. I smiled at him a little. "Which clan do you want to know about?" I asked and all three of them looked at me confused. "What do you which clan? Isn't there one?" Draco asked me. I shook my head. "No there isn't just one. Every one calls us the Dragon clan. But its made up of eight different clans." I said and the looked at me still in shock.

"What are the eight different clans?" Theo asked and Blaise nodded his head fast. "There is the Legendary clan, Ancient clan, Elder clan, Brown clan, Blood clan, Frost clan, Revered clan, and the Serpentine clan. In that order is how they are ranked." I said and Draco looked at me. "What clan do you belong to?" Draco asked me. "I belong to the Lagendary clan. The most powerful out of them all." I said in a very low voice. I need to get Draco alone to speak with him. Their eyes gotten wide but I just put my book up and started to pet Jericho. "I never knew what." Theo said softly. "Not a lot of people know's that. Its really rare for a clan member to have a child with someone that isn't in a clan." I said and they looked at me. "Really why is that?" Draco said. "Cause they want to keep the blood pure." I said and their eyes got wide. Cause most of the pure blood family's think like that. "I don't know what to say to that." Draco and Theo said at the same time.

"Nothing to say. So can we talk about something else?" I asked them cause I really want to try to forget them. "Yea we can. So want to play chest?" Draco asked us. I shook my head, not really wanting to play right now. Draco looked a little hurt but Theo said he play with them. Then the door opened and Harry came in. The others looked at him. "What do you want?" Draco sneard at him. I didn't get why he is being so mean to Harry. Draco don't even know him. Harry huffed up at him. "I'm not here to talk to you Malfoy. Who would want to talk to scum like you." Harry said as his eyes looked at me and I knew he wants to talk with me. I stoop up and moved past them. I didn't let anything show on my face as I pulled Harry out. I let go of him when I saw Ron in their compartment. We walked in and I closed the door.

"Why are you sitting with them Maddie?" Harry said with rage in his voice. "They asked to sit in there. I really don't care they aren't bugging me. What did you need Harry?" I asked with no emotions in my voice. He glared at me before handing me a bag. "Mum wanted me to give you those." he said and I looked into it. I could smell steak. Aunt Lily know's me to while and by heavy it is. She put a lot of sandwiches in here for me. "Thank you Harry." I said before I hugged him. "Your welcome Maddie." Harry said but he is still mad. "Don't worry about them Harry I can take care of my self. Beside if they are with me they wont bug you." I said as we pulled apart. "Ok Maddie but I don't want you hanging with the wrong people." Harry said acting like the big brother. I smiled at him.

"I know Harry but we are just sitting together its not like we are going to be friends or anything." I said. _**Not like I have any to beggin with.**_ I thought to my self. "Ok if they start being mean to you come sit with us." Ron said before I left the compartment. Then I headed back to the others. They waited for me. I smiled as I walked in and took my seat. "What was all that about?" Draco asked at he eyed my bag. "Nothing to worry about." I said as I pulled out a sandwich and started to munch on it. "Were did you get that?" Theo said just as his stamoch growled. "Doesn't matter want one?" I asked them and they nodded their heads. So I pulled out three and gave them one. I watched as they ate theirs and Jericho crawled on to my lap. "This is really good. Who made his?" Draco asked me. I smiled at him. "My aunt." I said as I finished off my first one and pulled out another one.

Draco just smile at me as he finished his as while. I pulled out another one and gave it to him. When the trolly came we got some more food and shared. We talked and played around till the it was time to put on our robes. As we pulled them on I could feel someone's eyes on me. I threw on my robe and put Jericho in my pocket. Then I sat back down and saw that Blaise is looking at me. I blushed a little and smiled back at him. He blushed a little and turned his head with a small smile. When Draco sat down he saw my red face. "Maddie your know your hair it back to normal?" he said to me. I looked at the window and he is right my hair it back to black. "Guess I'm not stressed anymore." I said with a small smile. "That's good to hear. I was starting to worry." Draco said with a smile. I didn't notice that he was watching me. Makes me feel aweful for not reading his letters. I smiled back at him. _ **I'm glade I packed them with me.**_ I thought to my self as the train started to slow down. "We must be there." Theo said as he leaned over me to look out the window.

I looked out the window and I saw lights. Then the train came to a stop. As we left the compartment Draco took my hand. I looked at him. "So we don't lose each other." Draco whispered into my ear making me blush. "Ok." I said and nodded just in case he didn't hear me. We made our way off the train. Then we heard. "Firs' years! Firs' year's over here!" called Hagrid. We made are way over to him. "C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!" The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Draco, Theo, Blaise and I got into a boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!" And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. "This is so cool." I said and Draco looked at me with a smile. "Yea it is." he said as he put his hand on top of mine. Making me blush like a fool. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bend our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We driffed down a long dark tunnel which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor. Where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then we clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowed around the huge oak front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the door. The door swung opened at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and by that look she's not someone to cross. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." he said to her. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I can hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right- the rest of the school must already be here. But Professor McGonagall showed us into a small empty chamber off the hall. We walked in and then we turned to look at her nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts." she said. "The start-of-term banqut will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. you will have classes with the rest of your house. sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has a produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are a Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." her eyes looked at all of us. "I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said to us. Then she left the chamber. I can see Ron and Harry to the left of me. "I know I'm going into Slytherin." Draco said with a smirk and some of the other girls giggled as they looked at him. I really don't care what house I'm in. I just want to be in the right one that will help me get what I want. "I really don't care which house I'm in. As long as it helps me with my goal." I said and Draco and Harry looked at me with shock. "You got to be kicking me." Harry said and every one looked at him then me. I know every one wants us to be in Gryffindor. But I don't think it will help me. "Nope I really don't care." I said to him with unfeeling eyes and he shook his head and looked away. "How do you know Potter Mad's?" Draco whispered into my ear. "Sorry but I'm not going to tell you that-" I paused and he looked hurt. "right now. Maybe some time soon." I whispered back to him.

He nodded and bumped me with his shoulder. I saw this pug looking girl glare at me. But I just smiled at hear. Then Professor McGonagall came back and got us. We followed her into the great hall. I smiled as we walked down between two tables. Draco, Theo and Blaise stayed close to me. Then we stopped at the head table. In front of us is a stool and a old looking hat. Then it broke into song. We listened to it sing then stopped. "So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron said softy to Harry. I smiled as I looked back at the hat. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said. Then we started and soon it was my turn. "Dragoness, Maddie." Professor McGonagall called out and everyone went quite, then broke out into whispers. The boys smiled at me before I walke up to the stool. I sat down and then put the hat on my head. It went over my eyes.

Then a small voice sounded in my head. _**Hmm I see you are Sirius Black's daughter. Now lets take a look- wow I never seen someone like you before Maddie. Your brave at heart, daring, nerve and chivalry like Gryffindors. Then your just, loyal, true and unafried like Hufflepuffs. Then you have a ready mind, wit, learning like the Ravenclaws. Then your cunning, means to achieve their ends just like the Slytherins. I dont really know which house to put you in.**_ He said to me. _**Which house will help me gain more power?**_ I asked him. _**Slytherin if you want power. But are you sure you want to go into that house?**_ He said with sadness in his voice. I know all the storys about the house and how it turned over more dark witches and wizards. _**I wont be like them. I don't care if they hate me. I have something to do and I need to get stronger and I need more power. Cause I have people I need to make sure they are safe. I help you pick which house. Put me in Slytherin so I can reach my goals.**_ I said and I could hear a smile in his voice when he spoke. _**Then it must be-**_ "Slytherin!" he yelled out.

I took off the hat and put it back on the stool. They Slytherin table bursted out with cheering. I could hear some of the others saying what a shame. I sat down with them. One by one, Draco, Theo and Blaise became Slytherins with me. They sat around me and we watched as the others go into their rightful houses. Then after that the feast came and we started to eat. I saw the pug girl glaring at me as we ate. I could careless about her. It didnt take us long to eat. Once everything was gone the head master stood up and started to speak. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the ground is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledores twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. I giggled a little. Draco looked at me and I shook my head and he smiled at me.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" he said. Then we all started to sing the school song. It took us a while but after that we got up and headed for our common room. I followed Draco and we headed down to the dungeons. "The passward is purebloods." said a older student to us. We nodded our heads as we walked in and I made my way to my dorm. When I walked in I saw the pug girl. She turned and looked at me. She groaned and I growled. There is no way I'm going to share a room with the pug face. "Great this is going to be so much fun!" she sneard at me. "I rather be eaten by dragons then be roommates with you." I said and she went pale. "I'm going to bed!" I snarled before I changed and put Jericho on the bed and went to sleep.


	4. Howlers

_**Hello minions! ! I just wanted to say thank you to two of the ones that Reviewed this story. DarkHunterVampire and the other one didn't put a name. I wish you would so I can thank you. You dont have to, only if you want to. I'm glade that you like my story! I hope you like this next chapter! ! p.s they don't have schedules for Slytherins so I made up my own. So please for give me. Besides this isn't going to be like the books so it will change. Just a heads up.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Howlers**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

That night sucked cause the pug face snored all night. I got up and got ready, then fed Jericho. "I be back after lessons. Be good." I said before I kissed him. Grabbing my bag I left before the pug got up. As I came out of my room I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said but it was just Draco. "Its ok Mad's. You look bad." he said as we walked to the great hall. "Yea that pug girl snores loud." I growled as I rubbed my eyes. "Pansy?" Draco said with a laugh. "Yea if she looks like a pug." I said as we climbed the stairs from the dungeons. "Yea she snores a lot." Draco said with another laugh. I shook my head and bumped him with my shoulder. "Come one Mad's no need for that." Draco laughed harder. I sat down at the end of the table. "So where is Theo and Blaise at?" I asked as I got some food. "They got up as I got done dressed." Draco said. I nodded as Snape came around. I didn't look at him as he gave me my schedule for the first term.

I didn't say anything and Draco looked at me. "We only got four classes today." I said to him. "Yea we do. First we have History of Magic. Then Potions, Charms, lunch and then Herbology." Draco said as Theo and Blaise sat with us. "We should get going soon." I said as I started to eat. Then some one bumped me and I turned to see Pansy walked way. I moved my hand just so and she fell landing on her face. I smiled into my juice. "Did you see that? She just fell on her face." a lot chuckled. "Maddie was that you?" Theo asked me. "I didn't do a thing. My wand is in my pocket." I said and Draco put his hand into my pocket. "Its true. Its still in there." Draco said. I looked at his watch. "We need to get going." I said and they got up and we left. I saw the boys grab some toast.

We sat down and the class started when our Professor came threw the wall. He is the only ghost that teaches. I sat between Draco and Blaise and Theo is on the other side of Draco. I took notes and trying not to fall asleep. I didn't pay much mind to what the boys was doing. The Professor talked and talked for the whole hour. By the time the bell rang I was leaning on Draco who's face went pink. "You ok Maddie?" Draco said to me. "I never meant a teacher that can put me to sleep like he can." I said softly as we walked to potions. I wasn't looked forward to this one. We came in and I sat at the back of the room. Draco looked at me. "Why are you sitting back here for?" Draco asked me. "Cause I don't want to be in this class when Snape is the Professor." I said and he looked sad at me. "Can you please sit with me Maddie." Draco said softly as he gave me the puppy eyes.

I got up and followed him to the front of the class room. Then sat next to him and Blaise and Theo sat behind us. It didn't take everyone long to come in and take a seat. "Quite now." Snape said as he walked in. He looked at me and I can see mix feeling in his eyes. I can see rage and joy. Guess he doesn't want me to be in his house. Then he can make fun of Sirius cause he daughter is a Slytherin. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. Snape spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . .I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech.

"Dragoness!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I looked at him then spoke. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." I said softly to him and his eyes got wide. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he said. I know his is trying to make a fool out of me. Even if I'm in his own house. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisions." I said with a smile cause the look on his face. He moved closer to me. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said to my face. Really does he think I grew up with muggles? "Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." I said and he smiled at me. "Looks like your father knows his stuff." Snape said and I rolled my eyes at him. He looked at me. "He showed me nothing my aunt showed me. Cause she said I would really like potions." I said and his face turned pink. Cause he knows who my aunt is. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" he said to every one as he turned his back on me.

I really thought he hated uncle James more then Sirius. Then we pared off to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching us weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone excapt Draco and me. It didn't take long before someone got hurt. They had to got to the hospital wing. Draco looked bad but laughed with the rest of the Slytherins. I shook my head as I finished my potion and put some in a vile before puting my name on it. Then handed it in to be graded. Then I wiped Draco's cauldron clean after he got his one vile. "When do you know that spell?" Snape said when he saw me wipe the cauldron clean. "I watch my aunt all the time." I said and Snape blushed again. I know he still has a thing for aunt Lily. The the bell rang and I packed up my stuff and walked out with Draco, Blaise and Theo. "Why did Professor Snape do that do you? Your a Slytherin." Theo asked me. "My father went to school with Snape and they didn't get along at all." I said to him.

"Really who is your father?" Theo asked and Draco looked at him. "It doesn't matter who Maddie's father is. They just don't get alone. But what she did today showed him that she knows her stuff." Draco said and I looked at him. I put my hand on his arm. "I need to speak to you before Charms. . .alone. We see you in a little bit." I said before I pulled Draco into a empty class room. "Why did you want to talk?" Draco asked and I looked at him. "You know who my father is and you still want to be friends. Your a Malfoy and I'm a Black." I said and Draco smiled at me before he pulled me into a hug. "It doesn't matter who's bloodline your from. We are friends no matter what. I know you don't want anyone to know who your father is. I will help you so no one finds out." Draco said softly into my ear. I smiled as I hugged him back. "Thank you Draco. Lets get going." I said before I put my hand into his and pulled him alone with me to charms.

Its only been three day's since we came to Hogwarts and I didn't think anything could go wrong. At breakfast the post came and I saw dad's owl flying towards me. But it wasn't even a week. It landed in front of me and I knew this wasn't a letter, but a howler. "Damn!" I said before I took it and ran for it. I went to the dungeons and found a room before the howler opened. _**"MADDIE! HOW COULD YOU NOT WRITE TO ME TELLING ME YOUR IN SLYTHERIN! ! I HAD TO HEAR IT FROM JAMES! HOW COULD YOU BE IN SLYTHERIN! ITS THE WORST HOUSE OUT OF THEM! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN GRYFFINDOR! ! YOUR MY DAUGHTER SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SHE IS IN SLYTHERIN! ! I'M SO ASHAMED OF YOU!"**_ he screamed at me. Tears ran down my face as it tore its self up. I sat on a desk and cried for a while. "I never thought Sirius would be so cold hearted." came Snapes voice from behind me. I turned to see Proffessor Snape walking towards me with sadness in his eyes. "I was going to tell him in my letter. I can't believe Harry did that to me. Now he is mad at me." I sobbed and what Snape did then I never thought would happen.

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into his shoulder till I stopped crying. "Feeling better?" he asked me in a caring voice. I nodded as I wiped my nose on my sleeve. "Class is about to start. You don't have to come today if you don't feel like it. But you do have to go to charms." he said as he rubbed my back. I looked up at him. "Thank you Professor Snape." I said to him. He smiled a little at me. "After something like that even the best of the first years needs some time to recover. If you feel better half way thew and want to come to class you can." Professor Snape said before he patted my shoulder. "Thanks." I said as I watched him leave. I cried some more then stopped. Dried my eyes then picked up my bag and headed to class. I was going to go back to my room and lay down till charms. But I didn't want the boy's to worry about me.

I came down the stairs and Harry looked at me. He walked up to me, but before he could say anything I drew back my fist and hit him in the face. I could hear his glasses breaking and bone as while. I yelled at him in dragon as I threw my self at him hitting whatever my fist landed on. "What is going on?!" came Snapes voice. I didn't stop and it took Snape and a few of the others to pull me off him. I knew I threw a few elbow to the ones that pulled me off him. Once they had me off him I started to calm down. "Maddie I need to talk to you. Weasley take Potter to the hospital wing. Every one esle your lesson is on the black board. Get to work on it." Snape said as he pulled me to his office. My hand is bleeding and I felt some of my bones are broken. "Let me see your hand." Snape said with a small smile.

"I don't want to be healed." I said softly as rage started to come back. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Why don't you want to be healed?" he said to me. "Cause I need to feel pain so I don't take it out on someone again." I said and he nodded before I gave him my hand. He healed the broken bone then cleaned it before wrapping it up. "If it starts to bleed again come see me. I don't think you want to go see Madam Pomfrey." Snape said. "Ok I will." I said. "Ok since you attack another studen I have to give you detention. You will have it for three weeks. You will have it with me. I'm going to need help making a list of the potions I have and how many. If you get done with that before your three weeks up. Then you will be helping me make the ones that need to be replaced." Snape said and I nodded. "Sounds good to me. It will help me with learning more potions." I said and he smiled at me. "Ok your detention will start tomorrow after you eat dinner." I nodded before we headed back into the class room. All the Gryffindor's glared at me.

I gave them my death glare and they all looked away. As I sat with Draco I noticed that he has a black eye. "Did I do that?" I said softly as I cut up some heart. "Yea but its ok Mad's. You were pissed off and I would have done the same. You did one hell of a number on Potter." Draco said to me and I smiled a little at him. Then his gray eyes looked at my hand. "Why didn't Professor Snape heal your hand?" Draco said as he barely touched it. It hurt a little but it was something that I'm use to. "I asked him not to." I said as we worked on our potion. "Why not?" Draco said as he turned down the heat. "Cause I'm so pissed off right now the pain is the only thing keeping me from hitting someone." I whispered as time started to run out. "What did Potter do to you?" he asked me as the potion slowly started to finish. "He told my father I'm in Slytherin before I could tell him. Father sent a howler so that is why I left. He screamed at me for not telling him I was in Slytherin and a lot of other mean stuff." I said softly to him

Draco looked pissed off. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?!" he hissed softly. "It doesn't matter Drake." I said as our potion finished we took a vile each then filled it up and put our names on it. I saw Theo and Blaise and they had dried blood on their faces. "I'm so sorry guys." I said softly to them. Blaise smiled at me and Theo spoke. "Its ok Maddie. We forgive you." Theo said to me with a smile. I blushed back as the bell rang. We packed out our stuff, then headed for Charms. "So did Professor Snape give you detention?" Draco asked me. "Yes." I said as we went up the stairs. Making our way to the charms class room. "How long do you have it for it?" Theo asked me. "Three weeks." I said as we walked into charms. "Bloody hell really?" Theo said with a growl. "Its ok its not going to be hard." I said not knowing that things are going to get a lot worse.

The next day just got worse cause I got another howler and it was from James and Lily. . .mostly James. Just like before I ran for it and unlike Sirius's his was louder and longer. _**"MADDIE HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HARRY! ! HE IS FAMILY! ! HARRY DID THE RIGHT THING UNLIKE YOU MADDIE! ! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD SIRIUS THAT YOU WERE IN THAT AWEFUL HOUSE! ! SLYTHERIN HOUSE IS THE WORSE OF THE WORSE I'M ASHAMED OF YOU AS WHILE! ! GRYFFINDOR IS THE BEST HOUSE OUT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! ! SLYTHERIN'S ARE BAD AND EVIL! ! WE ARE A FAMILY OF GRYFFINDORS! ! SIRIUS GOT OUT OF THE SLYTHERIN FAMILY! ! YOU BRING THIS FAMILY SHAME MADDIE! ! YOU ARE A BAD GIRL THAT DOESN'T BELONG IN THIS FAMILY! !"**_ James screamed at me. It hurt so much but I didn't cry this time. I'm turning off my emotions so I wont take it out on Harry again.

If they really feel like that then I wont write them or anything. They can't be happy for me being in Slytherin. "You ok?" came a voice from be hind me. I turned around and saw a boy that looked like he is in second year Slytherin. "It don't matter." I said with no emotions. The boy looks a little like day. "Your Maddie Black." he said and my eyes got wide. "How do you know my real last name?" I said softly. "Cause I'm Ox Black. I'm your cousin. Regulus Black is my father your uncle." Ox said as he came over to me. "Its nice to finally meet you Ox." I said still with no emotions. "Same Maddie. I'm here for you cause that is what real family is. Your father just love's his school family more and its not right. Sure he left his first family and found a better family, but that doesn't give him the right to do that to you." Ox said and I nodded.

"Yea but he will never change Ox. Thanks for being here for me. I really need to get to Herbology. If you don't mind can you not tell any I'm a Black?" I asked as we walked out of the dungeons. "Let me walk you to class and I wont say anything. You get enought crap from home you don't need it at school." Ox said as we walked out of the castle. "Thanks but wont you be late for your class?" I said to him. "I got potion's so Professor Snape wont mind if I'm a few minute late." Ox said. I started to let my feeling come back. "Thats good to hear." I said. "You are one of the family." Ox said with a small smile. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Your hair turns colors. Sirius, my dad and my younger brother Loki. Their hair gets longer. My turns colors when I'm depressed." Ox said. "What color does it turn if you dont mind me asking?" I asked Ox. "Silver. What about you?" he smiled at me. "When I'm depressed it turns a bright red. When I'm pissed off it turns bloodred." Ox gray eyes got wide. "Two colors that is something. I will talk to you at lunch." Ox said before he gave me a quick hug. Then took off running back to the castle.

"Where were you Maddie?" Draco asked as I walked over to him. "I got another howler. It took longer and Ox walked me to class." I said softly. "Your hair is bright red. So do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked but then Pansy threw her self at Draco. I rolled my eyes at them. "No." I said as I moved closer to Blaise and Theo. Draco looked at me as I pared up with Blaise. Draco pared up with Pansy and he didn't look to happy. Lately Pansy's been throwing her self at him and Draco doesn't do anything about her. I like Blaise cause he don't talk much and I don't have to talk much. "Here you go Blaise." I said as I handed him shears. Blaise smiled at me as he took them. Now I just need to get threw the day and then I can do my detention. I really need to get my mind off what my family said to me. School gives me to much time to think about it. Cause I know all the work and my mind can wonder off and think about it.


	5. Detention

_**Chapter 5: Detention**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

I finished eating. "I see you guy's later." I said as I stood up. "Ok Maddie we see you later." Draco said with a smile. "Yea bye." I said before I left the great hall. I made my way down the stairs to the dungeon's. When I got to Snape's office I knocked on the door. "Come in." came his voice. I opened the door and walked in. "You ready for your detention?" Snape said as he looked up at me. "Yes sir." I said as I watched him stood up and walked around his desk. "Follow me Maddie." he said and I followed him to this potion room. My mouth dropped open when I came in. Cause wall to wall nothing put potions. "Theres the clipboard with all the potions." Snape said as he handed me the clipboard. "You ment want to start with the top then work your way down." Snape said as he looked at me. "Can do Professor." I said with a small smile. Cause this is going to take me forever. But it will be fun cause I want to get this done in a week.

"Ok Maddie I let you be. I will come back in a few hours to see how you are doing." Snape said before he left me to get to work. I climbed the ladder to the top. Then I started to read and write down the potions and how many there is. First of them is Ageing Potion and there is 58 of them. Next one is Anti-Paralysis Potion 30. So as I wrote done everything I started to get a little bored but this is keeping me from thinking about the last few days. As I worked on I started to hum a old dragon's song my mother use to sing to me. I read all of the potions as I marked them. Going threw them I saw some that I really wanted to take. But I know its wrong. But I would like to learn to make some of these so I can use them. Then I turned around still humming cause I got the feeling someone is watching me. I saw Snape standing at the door with his eyes closed listening to me.

I blushed a little as I went back to work. It wasn't five minutes later when a knock came at the door. I heard Snape growl before he left to see who was at the door. "Professor McGonagall what are you doing here?" Snape said. "Sorry to bother you Professor Snape. But one of your students was in a fight." Professor McGonagall said. "Draco?" Snape said so I guess he saw Draco behind McGonagall. "I will deal with him. Thank you for telling me and bring him to me." Snape said before he closed the door. I keep working on the potions. I heard them walk to Snape's office. With my great hearing I can hear them talking. "Who did you get in a fight with?" Snape said once the door was closed. "Harry Potter." Draco said to his godfather. "Potter? Why?" Snape said to Draco. "Cause. . .he was talking bad about Maddie." Draco said and my face turned red. Draco got in a fight with Harry cause Harry was talking bad about me.

"I see. Your my godson Draco I have to look out of you. You did good standing up for your friend. But as your Professor I have to give you detention. You will start tomorrow night, for a week." Snape said to Draco. "Yes sir." Draco said softly back to his godfather. "Professor?" Draco said. I stopped writing to listen. "Yes Draco?" Snape said to him. "Would it be ok if I can talk to Maddie while she works?" Draco asked Snape. I waited with Draco while Snape thought about it. "Just this one time I will let you, cause you are my godson and you can see what you will be doing for the next week." Snape said and I guess Draco nodded or something. Cause then I heard the door open and I got back to work. "Hey Mads." came Draco's low voice from the door. I looked down at him as he looked up at me. "Hey Drake." I said as I turned my eyes back to the potions. I saw Draco push another ladder towards me.

Then he climbed up and sat at the top with me. "What are you doing here Draco?" I said as I counted the viles of Befuddlement Draught. "I got into a fight and now I got detention for a week starting tomorrow. Professor Snape said I can sit with you and see what I will be doing." Draco said as I wrote 20 viles down. "I see who did you get in a fight with?" I asked as I stopped working. Draco blushed a little. "I was walking out of the great hall. Potter was talking about how could you be so mean and how could you be more like a Slytherin." Draco said softly. "Don't mind him Draco he is just upset. Beside his mother and father spoiled him a lot." I said to him. "Ok Maddie." Draco said and I smiled at him. "Thanks Draco. Ok what we are doing is writting down the potion and then counting the viles." I said as I showed him the clipboard. Draco's eyes looked at it. "This is good. We will get this down fast." Draco said as he looked at me with a smile.

I smiled at him as I went back to work. "How was your day?" Draco asked me as I wrote down more potions and counted the viles. "It was good got a to finish my home work. What about you?" I asked as I got down with the top of the first shelfs, then went down to the next frew shelfs. Draco did the same. "Same." he said and I smiled. "When you get back to the common room can you go to my room and feed Jericho for me?" I asked him. Draco smiled at me. "Yes I will Mad's." I smiled at him and Draco watched me. "Where is Theo and Blaise?" I asked as I counted the viles. "They went to the common room waiting for me." Draco said and nodded. "They didn't get in the fight?" I asked. "They did but I told them to run before they could get in touble with me." Draco said and smiled more at him. Draco is a really good guy. "I'm glad you did that but should have ran for it to." I said as I almost fell.

"You ok Maddie?" Draco said with worry. "Yea I'm find just slipped thats all." I said with a red face. "Ok. If I ran with them then we all would have gotten in trouble. This way they will be able to keep a eye on things in the common room." Draco said and there must be something going on that I don't know. "Ok so how long you going to be here?" I asked cause I don't know anyone that wants to hang around detention. "Not long cause I don't want Theo and Blaise don't worry." Draco said. "Ok will tell them I said hi." I said with a giggle. Draco smirked at me as he shook his head. "Ok Mad's I will. I see you back in the common room." Draco said before he got off the ladder. I watched him leave and I smiled as I got back to work.

"Sorry Maddie but you can leave. I ment to come tell you can go two hours ago, but I was grading paters." Snape said and I nodded as I came down the ladder and gave him the clipboard. "I see you tomorrow at the same time." I said and he nodded. "Let me walk you to the common room. So you wont get in trouble." Snape said and I nodded. So we left and we didn't talk at all. When we got to the common room we said good-night. Then I gave the password and went in. No one was up when I walked in. Its late and I still need to work on my homework. I light a candle as the fire is going out. My eyes drooped as I wrote my essay's. I closed my eyes and that's all I could remember."Maddie wake up." came a voice in my ear. I growled as I moved away form the voice. "Maddie its late and you need to go to bed." I opened my eyes to see Ox looking at me. "Ox leave me alone." I growled and he just smiled as he picked me up. "Come one girl I put you to bed then I get your stuff and put it in your bag." Ox said and I passed out again.

I opened my eyes and found Jericho rubbing my nose with one of his claws. "Morning Jericho." I said as I slowly got up. I looked around and I'm in my bed. "I don't remember going to bed." I said softly as I picked up Jericho. "Eww what the bloody hell is that?!" Pansy said as she looked over at me. "This is my pet scorpion Jericho." I said and she just ewwed and walked out of the room. "I don't like the way she looked at you. So just say away from her. " I said to him with worry. He agreed with me but I knew he will be ok. I fed and water him then got ready for the last day of the week. I got most of my homework done but I want to have the weekend to hang with my friens. "I see you later Jericho." I said before I left the room. Waiting for me is Ox and he had my bag. I looked at him confused. "You fell asleep at the table so I took you to bed and held on to your bag till you got up. I don't like that Pansy." Ox said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ox I got out late from detention and tried to get some work done. I'm the same way. She snores like a bear and I wish I could have someone else or my own room." I said as we walked down the hall to the common room. "Next year you will get a choose to share a room or pay for a a single." Ox said and I smiled. "I'm going to a single." I said cause this year is sucking and I don't trust Pansy with Jericho, beside that I just hate the girl. "Lets go get some food." Ox said and he sounds like he eats a lot. I smiled at him cause I'm the same way. I might not look like the kind of girl that can eat her weight in food, but I can eat my weight in food and then some. "I'm so hungry." I said as we walked up the stairs. "Me to your friends left a few minutes before you came out." Ox said with a smile. I smiled at my older cousin. "Thanks. Your going to sit with us?" I asked but he shook his head. "I would love that but going to sit with some of my friends." I nodded as we walked into the great hall.

I saw my boys at the end of the table and I walked over to them. Draco moved over so I can sit next to him. "Thanks." I said as I started to pull everything towards me. "Damn girl you look like the living dead." Theo said said he looked at me. "I got back late and stayed up trying to finish my work but I passed out and Ox took me to my room." I said before I started to eat. They watched me eat everything that I pulled over and then some. I even picked off Draco's plate. "Wow Mads I didn't think you could eat so much." Draco said with a smile. Blaise and Theo smiled and chuckled at me and I blushed but giggled with them. When I swollowed I took a long drink. "I haven't been eating much sents we got here." I said before starting to eat more. "We are done do you want us to wait for you?" Theo asked and I looked at him. "No you guys go on and I meet you in Charms." I said and they nodded before they left.

I ate then noticed that there was only a few people in the great hall. I grabbed my bag and took off running to Charms. Most people would vomit after eating so much then running full speed up stairs. But I was trained to not do that. So when I got into the the room I had a minute to spare. The only seat that was open is next to the girl with really bushy hair. I seen her around and she is a Gryffindor. As I walked over to her she looked very sad. When I sat down next to her she looked at me. Not sure why I'm sitting with her. I smiled at her. "Hi I'm Maddie." I said as I held out my heand but I could hear other Slytherins that wasn't my boys speak. "Don't touch the mudblood." the girl looked even sadder when they said that. "Don't listen to them." I said with my hand still out. She smiled a little as she shook my hand. "Hermione." Hermione said softly. I smiled more at her. "Its nice to meet you Hermione." I said and the other Slytherins hissed at me or us, not sure.

"Your not like the other Slytherins Maddie." Hermione said in a low voice as our Proffessor walked in. "I'm not. I'm me and that's who I am." I said as we got our wands out. "That's good to know." Hermione said softly back to me. We didn't talk much as we worked on our lesson. I can tell Hermione is really smart. She answered the questions with no trouble. We got a few mintues before the bell rings and we got free time to talk. "Hermione can you help me with my essay for Charms?" I asked and she and the other Gryffindors looked at me with shock. (Beside's Harry and Ron.) "Really you need help?" she asked softly. "Yea I don't really get charms." I said and its not true but it looks like she needs a friend. Then Hermione smiled big and I saw her buck teeth. "I be more then happy to help you Maddie!" Hermione said as she bounced in her seat. I couldn't help but to smile. "But wont your friends be mad at you?" she said softly.

"If they can't stand me having other friends then they aren't really friends. I will understand if they don't like my other friend but if they do anything to them then they will pay." I said and Hermione's face turned red. "Its hard to believe your in Slytherin." she said still in shock. I giggled as the bell rang. "How about tomorrow after breakfast?' Hermione said as we walked out of the room. "Sounds good to me." I said as we made our way down to potions. "Hey Maddie can you sit with me?" Draco said as he walked up next to me. He gave me a smile. "Sure." I said a little confused. Hermione smiled as we walked in and went to sit with Harry and Ron. I sat with Draco in front of the class. Then he started to whisper fast to me. "I know she is your friend but I have to be mean to her. Cause if the other Slytherins know's I'm nice to a muggle born then me and my mum will be in danger." Draco said and all I could do is look at him with shock. "Why would you be in danger?" I whispered back.

"I will tell you later cause right now is not safe. Just don't tell her why I'm doing that. I will try not to be around when you two are together. Theo and Blaise are going to do the same as me." he said but I can't get passed the danger part. I got over it then looked at Hermione then back at him. "Ok I understand. When you do that I will stand up for her ok. So no matter what I say know I don't mean it." I whispered to him. "Ok and the same goes for me." Draco said and then I just hugged him. Pansy saw and growled and I just stuck out my tongue at her. Draco hugged me back then we pulled apart. "So we got detention tonight. So want to come together Mads?" Draco asked me. "Sounds good to me." I said before Snape walked in and we started our lesson.

 _ **Draco's pov**_

After dinner me and Maddie said good bye to Theo and Blaise. Then we walked down to Snape's office. Before dinner I went to talk to my godfather, about telling Maddie the truth about what is going on with my family. He said it is a good idea and that he will put up spells around the potion room so I can tell her without anyone hearing us. When we got to the office Snape had the clipboards ready for us. We picked them up and headed for the potion room. "I'm going to start where I left off. Why dont you do the shelf next to me?" Mads said with a smile. When I first meant Maddie she had her hair down and to me she looks a lot better with it down. Now she has it up in a tight bun like Professor McGonagall. "Sounds good to me." I said before we climbed up the ladders. "Mads?" I said after a while of writting. "Yes Drake?" I really like it when she calls me Drake.

"I want to tell you what is going on with my family." I said softly and I watched Maddie put down her clipboard and look at me. "Ok." she said as she climbed to the top with me. I took a deep breath. "My father was one of the Death Eats that followed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name. After you mother put all the Death Eats away. My mother made sure that the other familys that are still dark, wont come after us. Sure to them and the rest of our world. Thinks we are evil and haters of muggle borns. But really we aren't, we just put on a show so they wont come and kill us. Cause if they found out that we are good and didn't like the the dark one. We would be killed. Mother showed me that every one is the same. We just want to leave in peace but they wont let us, so we must hid and lie. That is why I couldn't tell you before. But since your one of my best mate. I want you to know the truth. Theo is the only one out of his family that know's about it. Blaise and his mother are the same as we are. That is why we are close friends. Every one in Slytherin at first wasn't sure about you. The daughter of the woman who killed the dark lord is in Slytherin. Most of them want's to hurt but mostly kill you for payback. But they don't know if your like your mother or not." I said and Maddie looked at me.

"I understand why you didn't tell me before. You need to see if you can trust me. I would like to see them try to hurt or kill me. The will die before they get close to me." Maddie said and I smiled at her. The fire in her eyes when she is heated up is something to look at. It takes my breath every time. "I'm sorry for not telling you Maddie. But I'm happy that you understand and not mad at me." I said and her eyes turned warm when she looked into my gray eyes. "I would have done the same thing Draco. You can't trust someone you just meant. I have no right to be mad at you or your mother. She is protecting you and her." Maddie might be 11 but she acts so much older. I smiled at her cause I like Maddie she is a great mate like Theo and Blaise. "Maddie can I ask you something?" I asked cause there is something being bugging me. "Yes you back Draco." Maddie said with a small shy smile.

"Is Ox Black your cousin?" I asked and Maddie started to giggle. I smiled as I waited for her to stop. "Yes Ox Black is my cousin. His father is Sirius's younger bother." Maddie said when she stopped giggling. "I though so." I said as we stared at each other for a while. "Come on Draco lets get back to work. Cause I want to get this done in a week." Maddie said softly to me. I smiled at him. "Ok but why in a week?" I asked as we started to work again. "Cause I have three weeks of detention and I want to learn some harder potions. Professor Snape said he will show me how to make more potions. So I want to get this done in a week." Maddie said as she looked up at me then back at the viles. "Ok I will help you out as much as I can." I said. "Thank you Drakey." Maddie said and I blushed when she called me that. "Your welcome Mads." I said as I watched her count the viles then write them down. Then she write the name of the next one and do the same. Detention with Maddie isn't so bad. Hell it be worth getting detention as long as I get to do it with her.


	6. Start of Winter Holiday

_**Chapter 6: Start of Winter Holiday**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

Its been three months and I haven't heard from my father or the others. Harry tried to speak to me but I just blew him off. I didn't want to hear it from him. The twin have been pranking me since then and I'm getting pissed off with them. So today I hex them good, sending them to the hospital wing. "Mad's whats with that smile?" Draco said as I walked into the common room. "Nothing." I said as I sat next to him. But then Pansy jumped on Draco and I saw Ox looking at me. I got up and went over to him. "So Ox what you doing?" I asked as I sat down with him at the table. "Working on some essay's. What's wrong with you?" Ox asked as he looked up at me. I put my head on my arms. "Winter Holiday is coming and I'm going to have to stay here for it." I said as Theo and Blaise came over to me. I noticed that Ox looked at them in a way that it reminded me of the clan. "What is going on with your and Draco Mads?" Theo said and Blaise looked at me with the eyes he wants to know what is going on. "Nothing its just that Pansy keeps jumping Draco and its something I don't like seeing." I said as I pulled out a pen and took a piece of parchment from Ox.

"Pansy has been like that since they were small." Theo said disgusted as he looked at them. I looked at them and saw Draco is looking at us. "I see." I said. "If you want Maddie I can sat with you so you wont be alone?" Ox said and the other two looked at me. "Your staying here for winter holiday?" Theo said and Blaise looked at me sadly. "Yes my family and I are still fighting. So I'm staying here since I'm not wanted at home for being a Slytherin." I said to them. Then Draco came over and sat with us. Pansy looked pissed as she left the common room. "Your staying here?" Draco said and I nodded as I doodle on the parchment. "If you like you can come home with me. Mum would love to have you over." Draco said with a smile. I looked at him and I don't know what to say. "Thanks Draco but I don't know." I said but Ox looked at me. "You should go with Draco Mads." Ox said and I looked at him.

He was telling me should go and there is something else in that. "Ok. If your mother don't mind I would like to go home with you." I said in a shy voice. Draco smiled at me. "I send mother a letter." Draco said but he pulled me with him to his room. Theo and Blaise followed us. "Theo your still coming over right?" Draco asked Theo. "Yes my mother don't really care if I go home or not." Theo said in a low voice. I sat on Blaise's bed with him. No one said anything and I didn't know Theo's home life is that bad. I reached over and patted his leg. Theo looked at me and then smiled at me. "So Blaise when do I get to hear you speak?" I said as I looked at him. Blaise's pretty dark skin turned a little red. But he looked at me telling me that he wasn't going to do it any time soon.

I smiled as I got on my hands and knees. Every one watched me as I moved closer to Blaise who didn't know what to do. Before he could do something I pounced on Blaise and started to tickle and nibble on him. Blaise is good he's not making a sound then I just stopped and laid down on top of his back. "I give it to you Blaise but one day I will make you say something." I said and he looked at me. Telling me that he believes me. Theo looked away and then I pounced on him. "Hey!" Theo yelled as I started to nibble on him. "Draco help me! Mads is bitting me!" Theo laughed/yelled to his best mate. Draco smiled over at us as I nibbled on Theo's arm and looked at Draco. He looked at me and I growled at him. Then Draco jumped off his bed and came and jumped on top of us, but he wasn't the only one that jumped on top of us. Blaise came back for seconds. There is arms and legs every were so I had fun bitting whatever got to close to my mouth. "Hey!" came Draco voice when I bit a leg. Before I could say anything someone started to tickle me.

Starting to laugh I let go and tried to get away from the three pares of hands that is tickling me. "Your not getting away Mads!" Draco laughed as he pulling me back on to the bed. I was laughing so hard I couldn't speak. "Ok I stop biting!" I manage to yell at them. Then we just piled on Theo's bed, breathing hard and trying to get feeling back into our bodys. I know I'm trying to get feeling back into my ribs. I had my head on Draco's stomach, Theo had his head on my side and Blaise had his arms over my legs. Draco's hand is rested on my head. Laughing so hard made me a little tired. Draco started to play with some of my hair that came undone. It feels so good that I started to close. "I need to go and send the letter, want to come with me Maddie?" Draco asked me. "Sure." I said as Theo and Blaise got off me. I rolled off Theo's bed I stumbled into Draco who put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. So I wouldn't fall on mu bum.

"Thanks." I said to him. "Anytime Maddie. I will be there to pick you up." he said and I blushed as we walked out of their room. I got a lot of hatred looks from the other Slytherins. Cause I'm friends with a muggle born who is a Gryffindor. They betting trying to bully me but I wont let them and even Ox stepped in and a lot of them seemed to be scared of the second year. I wonder what he did to make them back off. Its good to have a cousin like Ox. Draco had to be mean to me for a week so the other's wouldn't start anything. Ox knew Draco wasn't really being mean so he didn't do anything to him, but just gave him dirty looks. So no one would think something is going on. But after that week Draco stopped and said loud enough so they could hear. _**Maddie I can't believe you are friends with a mudblood but we are friend. I might not like it but I'm not going to kick you out of my life. Maybe I can talk you out of being friends with that filth.**_ Draco said and it worked.

We left the common room and headed for the owlery that is in the west tower. I pulled Pansy in front of me as a hex came at me. It hit her right in the face. "Damn!" yelled a older Slytherin as he ran away. I let Pansy and kept on walk. "How did you know that was coming?" Draco asked as we walked on and Pansy cursed at me with pain in her voice. Draco looked back at her but didn't say anything. "Will in my clan we are trained to know when magic is coming our way and we have to move fast." I said and he smiled. "Its a good thing Pansy was walking by." Draco said and I looked at him confused. "Cause if she wasn't t here you might have pulled me in front of you." Draco said and I smiled cause I did that once. "I told you I'm sorry about that. I didn't think I just reacted." I said as I looked at him. "I know Mads. I just don't want to go back to the hospital wing again." Draco said with a smile

I put my arm threw his as we walked up the stairs. "I know I still feel bad about that." I said as I put my head on his arm. I saw Hermione ran by crying on the second floor. "Draco give me a second." I said as I ran after her and followed her into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Mione?" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I can hear her crying in one of the cube. Moaning Myrtle came flying out of a loo and looked at me. "Hi Myrtle. How is your day?" I asked and she smiled me, cause this is the bathroom that Hermione come's to cry when Harry and Ron are being mean to her. Myrtle and I became friends cause I come and talk to her once to twice a week. "Hello Maddie. The same just stayed in my toilet." she said before going back into hers. Then I walked over to Hermione's cube. "Mione tell me what is wrong?" I said and she sobbed a more. "Ron is being mean to me. Calling me a know it all." she sobbed and I growled.

"Ron's never been the try to know when to shut up and keep it to him self. Mione you read a lot and know a lot. He don't read and doesn't know much. You came from a muggle family and he comes from a magical one. You should know that you are more of a witch then he is a wizard. Mione you are one of the very few that is top in our year, plus your very smart for a witch our age." I said and I can hear that Hermione stopped crying and came out. Will she came out and pounced on me. Hermione's hair went into my mouth as she hugged me. I smiled as I hugged her back. "Thanks Maddie I really need to hear that. Thanks." she said before she pulled away. "Your welcome Hermione. You going to be ok now?" I asked her. "Yep I be fine. I saw you with Malfoy. What are you two doing?" she asked as she blew her nose. "We are going to the owlery to send a letter to his mother." I said and she looked at me.

"Maddie your so nice why do you hang with Malfoy for?" she asked me. "Draco is my first friend that I ever made. Deep down he is very nice." I said and I can tell she didn't believe me. "What are you going to do for winter holiday?" she asked me. "Since I can't go home Draco said I can go home with him. Cause if not I was going to stay here for it. What about you?" I said. "Why can't you go home for? I'm going home." Hermione said to me. "Will Sirius hasn't sent me a letter or another howler since we came here. Same with Harry's parents. So I'm not welcome at home this year. So I'm going home with Draco. At lest his mother is ok with me." I said trying not to slip that Draco and his mother are really good people. "Harry said you were going home." she said and I looked at her. "I was before the fight. But now I know that a Slytherin in a family of Gryffindors is never going to be be right with them. Draco is nice enought to ask me over. Please don't tell Harry or Ron about this. Cause I really don't want to get another howler from them." I said starting to get depressed. "Why is your hair turning bright red for?" Hermione asked me with wonder.

"It turnes bright red when I'm depressed." I said and Hermione looked sad for me. "I really should get going. If you need me send a letter to me. If you want you can use my owl Grimm in the owlery. I let him know you can use him. But I'm going to send him today to drop a letter off." I said before I left her there. As I came out Draco looked at me then came over. "What happened?" he asked as we started to walk again. "Nothing just got a little depressed." I said in a low voice as we climbed the stairs. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked softly to me. "You know about it. Its my father. Do you have a quil and parchment?" I asked and he pulled it out of his bag. We stopped so I can write a letter to Sirius.

 _ **Dear Sirius,**_

 _ **Going to a friends house for winter break. Don't bother writing back. See you in the summer.**_

 _ **Maddie**_

I wrote down fast before we started to go again. It didn't take us long to get to the owlery. "Matt." "Grimm." we called out for our owls. His eagle owl Matt flew to him. My black barn owl flew over and landed on my shoulder. "Grimm take this to dad then come back. Oh and a girl name Hermione Granger will call you down. She is the only one beside Draco, Theo and Blaise can use you ok." I said and he nibbled on my ear and I smiled before I nuzzled him. Then we gave our letters to them and they flew out of the window. We stood there watching as our owls fly. Soon I couldn't even see them anymore but still we just stood there. "I didn't know you told Grimm we are ok to use him. But why Granger?" Draco asked me after a while. "Cause just in case Matt is busy and you need a owl you can use Grimm. Cause Hermione don't have a owl and she can use Grimm. Beside's she is my friend as while." I said as I put my head on Draco's shoulder. "Ok while let's get some food." Draco said before he took my arm and we walked out of the owlery.

It was the day we are heading back. Dad sent me a letter with just one word. _**Ok.**_ Mrs. Malfoy said it was ok for me to come home with them. Theo seemed very happy not going home. Now we are sitting in our compartment talking. I sent Harry his gift to Lily so she can give it to him. I got him a new snitch, a book (Quidditch though the age's) and a great broom cleaning kit. "Where are we going this year Draco?" Theo asked him and I looked at them. "We are going skiing." Draco said and I looked at him. "We are going skiing?" I asked and Draco looked at me. "Sorry Maddie I forgot to tell you. Every year we go somewhere for the holiday." Draco said and I smiled at him. "I haven't seen snow in years." I said and they looked at me funny. "I been in the state's for the last four years and the place I was at didn't snow." I said and they looked sad.

"Sorry to hear that." Theo said but I just smiled it off as Jericho went into my pocket. "Nothing to be sorry about. I just can't wait to see the snow." I said as I leaned back and put my head on Blaise's shoulder. "So Blaise you and your mother is still coming with us?" Draco asked and I looked up at Blaise. He nodded his head with a smile. I'm glade I have a warm clothes with me, but the cold never really bother me. Being in the Dragon Clan you have power that helps you stay warm in the cold. "Do you know how to ski Maddie?" Draco asked me and I looked over at him. "Yep dont worry about me. I be fine." I said as I smiled. I don't really like skiing but I found something a lot better then that. I heard Harry's voice and I locked the door. "Why did you do that for?" Draco asked just as Harry tried to open the door. Draco and the other two looked at him then me.

"Maddie I need to talk to you." Harry said but I can tell there is rage in his voice. I don't know if it's from me or the others. Every since our fight Draco, Theo and Blaise took up on being very mean to Harry and Ron. But since Hermione is hanging with them they are mean to her a will. "Potter just leave Maddie alone." Draco sneared at him. "I'm not talking to you Malfoy." Harry sneared back. I sware Harry is just like his father in every way, besides his eyes, they are just like aunt Lily's. "Its find Draco. The soon we talk the faster he leaves. I said as I stood up and left our compartment. "I didn't think you be coming home for winter break. You want to sit with us?" Harry asked with a smile, but I kept my face blank. "No thanks Harry and I'm not going home. Draco said I can go home with him and his mother." I said still pissed off at him. Even though its been three months I'm still pissed off at him for telling them I was in Slytherin before I could.

Harry looked sad at me. "Really? Your not going to be coming home with us? By why go with the Malfoy's? They are evil Maddie and you shouldn't be hanging with them." he said low so no one could hear him. "Yes really Harry I'm not going home. Cause he asked me if I like to go. Its better then staying at school alone." I said with a bit of a bite in my voice. Harry just don't understand that his perfect life is so much better then mine. His parents love him more then anything. So they spoiled him so much that he never really knew what its like to fight with your parents. Sirius hasn't spoken to me since the latter with 'ok' on it. "Why would you be at school alone for?" he said as he put his head to one side. "Oh yea I really want to go home and get yelled out some more. First Sirius sends a howler then James. I rather stay at school. I need to get back to my friends Harry I see you back at school, have a nice holiday." I said before I turned and walked back into the compartment, before he could say anything.

I walked back to my seat by the window. Draco is sitting across from me. I put my feet on his knees. "You ok?" Draco said and I snuggled into Blaise side. "Not really. He don't know shit." I said still looking out of the window. "I never thought you would the type to curse." Theo said with shock. "I'm just really pissed off. He is spoiled and thinks everything is ok as long as its not happening to him. I love him but some times I just wish he can go threw what I been threw then lets see what he thinks then." I growled with rage. I do love Harry as my brother. But he don't know what its like to be hatred by family. My mum's side of the family never liked me cause I'm not all clan. That what they say to me, I'm a halfer and we are hated by the clans and are other side of the family.

The only one that really got me is uncle Remus. He is traveling right now for work. I really miss him. "Its ok Maddie you are a better person the Potter." Theo said as Blaise patted my leg. "Thanks its not easy being a halfer." I said as I closed my eyes. "A halfer?" they said and when I say they I mean Draco and Theo, but I know Blaise is looked at hime confused just as the other two. "That's what the clan calls the ones that has a parent that isn't clan." I said. "I still don't understand." Theo said softly. "My mother is a witch from the Legendary Clan and my father is a wizard from Britain. Both pure bloods but from two different places." I said with a yawn. "Oooh." they said in unison. "Yep." I said as I felt Jericho move in my jacket pocket.

"Come one Mads. We are going to have fun. Lets forget about Potter and your family." Draco said and I can hear a smile in his voice. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Your right Draco. I'm not going to think about my family and just hang with my best mates." I said and all three of them blushed. I giggled at them as I yawned again. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Draco asked me. I looked over at him. "No that pug snored all night and I didn't think she could get anything louder. So all night I listened to her." I said and they shook their heads. "Why don't you sleep for the rest of the way. So when we ge to the hotel we can look around." Draco said and I nodded as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It just felt like I closed my eyes when I heard Draco calling my name and telling me its time to get up. "Ok I'm up." I said softly as I opened my eyes and got up. We helped each other with our trunks but I carried mine with eass. I saw my family and I hid between Draco and Theo. Mrs. Malfoy stood far away from then so it was good. "We see you at the hotel Blaise." Draco said before he went to his mother. "Its good to see you all. Lets get going." she said and I nodded as we got off the platform. We didn't bump into my family as we left and Mrs. Malfoy waved her wand before we went into the muggle world. Our trunks vanished. "I sent them to the house. We will head there pack then head to the hotel." she said as we walked threw Kings Cross. "The portkey will take us to the house." she said as she started to walk faster.

Draco, Theo and I had to jog to keep up with her. We followed her out, down the street then down a ally. There was old cup there and it had power coming off it. "Hurry and touch it." she said and we all did. Then I felt a jerk behind my navel and we went flying. Then we started and Mrs. Malfoy and I landed on our feet while the boys hit the ground with their backs. "You guys ok?" I said as I ran over to them. "Yea but how did you land on yoru feet?" Draco said as I helped them both up. "I'm just that good." I said with a smirk and they shook there heads. "Ok lets get in pack and get going." Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile. Then we followed her in and she took me by the hand. "Come with me Maddie." she said and I did. "I hope you don't mind but I got you some winter clothes for the trip." I looked at her with shock. "Sorry its nice to shop for a girl. I love Draco but I like to have a girl around." she said and I blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." I said in a shy voice and she beamed at me. She helped me pack the clothes and I took some books and other stuff. She gave us a magical bags that can fit a lot more then it looks. Then we went back out side in the snow and took another Portkey. When we got there, the sun is down and Blaise and his mother is there sitting on a fallen tree waiting for us. "Good your here lets go its freezing." Blaise's mother said with a smile as we started to walk. (After I helped Theo and Draco up.) As we walked I can smell the pine and wood. I love this smell. Then we came out of the forest and my mouth dropped cause the beauty of the land and the hotel. Is something I never seen before nor thought anything like that could be reall. "Lets go." Draco said as we started to walk down the hill.


	7. Fun at the Hotel

_**They never said what Blaise's mother's name is. So I'm going to give her a name. The songs might not be from that time but I like them a lot. I own nothing all songs go to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Fun at the Hotel**_

 _ **3rd pov**_

They got to the hotel and went to the front desk. "Hello how can I help you?" said worker. Narcissa smiled at him. "Yes I'm Narcissa Malfoy and I have two rooms?" Narcissa said and the worker looked it up and smiled. "Yes I got your rooms ready and they are beside each other like you asked for. Here is your keys." he said before handing Narcissa two room key's. "If you need anything feel free to call." he said before they went up the stairs. "Wow. I never seen a hotel like this one before." Maddie said with a smile. "I'm glade you like it. I picked this years holiday."Anna Zabini said to Maddie with a smile. "You have great taste." Maddie said with a smile. Anna blushed a little before she pulled Maddie into a hug. "Your so cute! ! Thank you." Anna said with a smile. Maddie blushed at Blaise's mother. "Your welcome." Maddie said in a shy voice. The boys smiled at them as they climbed to the very top of the hotel and walked down the hall. "Here we are." Narcissa said. "Ok you four are in this room and Anna and me are in this one." Narcissa said to them as she gave each other them a room key. "Don't stay up to late." Anna said before they went into the room. Maddie and the boy's went into their room.

They look around and Maddie giggled. The boy's looked at her. "What are you giggling about?" Draco said to her. "I never been in a hotel like this." Maddie said as she looked at him. "There is only two huge beds." Theo said and the other's looked at the beds. "I don't mind sharing a bed." Maddie said and they looked at her. "What I had to share a bed with Harry when we went on holiday. So I don't mind sharing a bed, so which one of you are man enough to share a bed with me?" Maddie said with a smirk. "I will. Its just for sleeping." Draco said and the other two looked at him with a smile. "Ok so Theo and Blaise will share a bed." Maddie said as she walked around the room. She peaked into the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath." Maddie said as she took her bag into the bathroom. The tub is huge and Maddie wanted to take a dip into it. "Hey Maddie we are going to go look around. We bad back in a few." came Draco's voice threw the door. "Ok Drake I will see you when you get back." Maddie said before she turned on the hot water.

By the time Maddie got out the boy's wasn't back yet. So she pulled out a book of hex's. She is in her tank top and her long jp bottoms. Laying on her's and Draco's bed Maddie opened the book and started to read. Her long black hair fell down her back and covered some of the bed. Her hair is grows fast she is going to need to cut it soon. "Hey Maddie you up still?" Draco said as the door opened. "Yes." Maddie called back to her mate's. "What are you doing?" Theo asked as they came over to the bed. "Reading." she said without looking away from her book. "Blaise want's to now what book you are reading?" Draco said as he sat down next to her. "The big book of Hex's." Maddie said looking up to look at the boys. "Why are you reading that for?" Theo asked as he pulled some of Maddie's black hair. She giggled as she sat up. "Cause you never know when you are going to need it. Beside I have a few things I want to do when we go back to school." Maddie said with a wicket smile.

She get's that from her father and Maddie don't mind. "Can we get in on that?" Draco asked Maddie. Maddie smiled at them. "Sure but if you get caught we might get detention. So do you still want to join me?" Maddie said to them. "Yea it sounds like fun." Theo said with a smile. Maddie smiled back and then they started to plan for a few hours before turning off the lights and crawling into the bed. The bed is nice and soft. Maddie love it but it feels to big for her. So she moved over till she felt Draco. "What's wrong Maddie?" Draco whispered as he rolled over to look at her. "Sorry the bed is so big I'm not use to it. If you don't like it, then I will move back to my side." Maddie whispered back before she started to move back. "No wait Maddie its fine. I don't mind." Draco whispered back and pulled her closer to him. Maddie snuggled closer to Draco. "Thanks Draco." Maddie whispered as Draco put his arms around her. Soon they fell asleep as they snuggled closer to each other.

The next day Narcissa woke up the kids, she smiled when she saw Maddie and Draco snuggled up sleeping. Once every one was up and dressed then went down to the dinning hall for some breakfast. Maddie never thought she would see the Malfoy's eating with muggles. They were in muggle clothes and they looked great. Maddie noticed that this place looked like really fancy. Every one has on fancy clothes. "What are we going to do first?" Draco asked his mother. Narcissa smiled at her son. "We are going skiing first." she said and they smiled at her. "Do you know how to ski Maddie?" Anna asked her. "Yes ma'ma." Maddie said but Anna waved the ma'ma away. "Please Maddie call me Anna." Anna said with a smile. Maddie felt a little weird calling a parent by their first name beside's her father. "Ok Anna." Maddie said with a smile. So they finished eating they went out side. "Lets get some ski's." Narcissa said and they followed her. They stood in line for the ski's. Maddie looked around and saw something else. "I be right back." Maddie said before she took off. "I wonder where she is going?" Draco said. "Don't know mate. But she be right back." Theo said before he patted his friends back and Blaise nodded.

They got their ski's and Maddie came running up to them. "What did you get?" Narcissa asked her with a smile. "I got me a snowboard. I like to snowboard more then ski's." Maddie said with a shy smile. The boy's looked at her with shock. "Lets hit the slops." Maddie said before she pulled the boy's with her. They got on the lift. Maddie sat next to Theo. "So how long you been snowboarding for?" Theo asked Maddie as she pulled down her goggles. "Its the first thing I learned. I didn't really like skiing. But boarding is something I love to do." Maddie said with a smile. Theo smiled as the got off. They put on their ski's and board. Then they went down a easy slop. The boy's watched as Maddie did jumps and flips, snow flow up in the air. Some of the snow hit the guy's in the face. They chuckled as they followed Maddie down the slop. Once at the bottom they went back to the lift. "Hey Maddie sit with me." Draco said and Maddie nodded. "So how do you like this place?" he asked her.

"I love it. This place is awesome. I'm so glade you asked me to come with you Draco thank you." Maddie said before she kissed his pink cheek. Draco blushed a little when she did that. "Your welcome Mads. I'm happy you came with us." Draco said back to her. Maddie leaned on him as they road the lift back up the mountain. Draco put his arm around Maddie's waist. Maddie blushed a little but she leaned into him and Draco put his head on top of Maddie's. Narcissa and Anna is a few seats back. "Don't they look so cute together Ann?" Narcissa said to her best friend. Anna smiled at her. "Yes Cissy they do. But you never know my son could win her heart over. Then again Theo might win her." Anna said and Narcissa nodded her head. "True. I wonder who she will be with." Narcissa said with a smile. Maddie heard them and blushed. "Why are you blushing for Maddie?" Draco asked her. Maddie smiled at him. "I'm not blushing its just cold out here." she said as she pushed what Narcissa and Anna said out of her head. "It is cold if you want we can head back to the hotel?" Draco asked her. "No Draco its ok. I be fine. Lets just have fun." Maddie said.

 _ **Draco's pov**_

We got back to the hotel by night fall. Mother and Anna took us to the dinning hall for dinner. "Do you guy's want some hot coco?" Maddie asked us. "Sure Mads." I said and every one else nodded. Maddie got up and walked away. My eye's followed her on the other side of the room. She talked to the cook and he smiled at her. I watched as the cook got six mugs of hot coco and put them on a tray for Mads. Then she said something to him and he smiled and waved what ever she said away. Maddie came back and gave each of us a mug of coco with marshmallow's in them. "Thank's Mad's." Theo and I said and Blaise nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Thank you Maddie." mother and Anna said at the same time. "Your welcome." Maddie said in a low shy voice as she sat back down next to me. I sipped my coco and watched Maddie sip her own coco. Some of the melted marshmallow was on Maddie's up lip. I chuckled at she looked at me. "What's for funny mate?" she said and I smiled at her as I rubbed it off her face.

"Thank's Draco." Maddie said with a small blush on her cheeks. "Your welcome Maddie." I said with a smile as we sat there drinking our coco. "Ladies and gentleman and kids. We are going to have a sing contest tomorrow night. Any one that want's to enter the sign up sheet will be in the dinning hall." said a man. We all looked at him. "That sounds like fun." mother said and I looked down at my mug. "Any of you going to enter?" Anna asked us. "I think I'm going to pass." I said and Blaise nodded his head. "Me to." Theo said as he finished his own mug of coco. Mad's didn't say anything so we looked at her. She is sipping her coco and it looked like she is thinking. "Maddie love are you going to do the singing contest?" mother asked her. Maddie looked up at us. "I don't know." she said softly. Mother has that look on her face. "Do you sing love?" she asked Maddie who blushed a little. "Yes ma'ma." Maddie said and I didn't know she could sing. Then again Panys sings and it sounds like something is dying. "Can you sing something?" Anna asked her.

Maddie looked around and there wasn't much people here. "Ok." Maddie said then she started to sing softly. _**I'm not Snow White, But I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not Red Riding Hood, But I think the wolves have got me. Don't want the Stilettos I'm not, not Cinderella, I dont need a Knight so baby take off all your armor. You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty. Who needs true love as long as you love me truly. I want it all, but I want you more. Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple.**_ Maddie sang to us. I never heard anything like that before. The song and her voice, Maddie's voice is so beautiful. "Wow Mad's you have a beautiful voice. You should enter the contest." I said and Maddie blushed. "I never sung in front of anyone beside's my mother." she said with a small smile. "Come on Maddies we are singing you up." Theo said before he pulled her to the sign up sheet. I watched as Maddie sign the sheet and they came back. "There is a prize for first place." Theo said to us. "Did it say what the prize is?" mother asked. "Yes the winner and their family with get a seven cours meals and free horse ridding for the rest of your stay here." Theo said. "That sounds great. I hope you win Maddie." mother said to her.

"Me to so we all can have fun." Maddie said with a smile before she finished her coco. "What are you going to sing?" I asked her. Maddie licked her lips and the way she did it was a little cute. "I don't know. I know a lot of muggle songs." Maddie said softly. "Why do you know a lot of muggle song's for?" Anna asked with a smile. Maddie looked at her with a smile. "My clan listen to muggle music and magic music. The Legengary clan love's music all kinds of music." Maddie said softly. "Let's go back to the room and we can pick out a song for you." I said and Maddie nodded. Then we got up and headed back to our room. So for the next few hours we sat on the beds and Maddie sung some songs. Then we picked one. Then we got ready for bed then got into bed. Maddie slept next to me and I put my arm on her side then fell asleep.

The next day's we got up and hung around the hotel today. Maddie showed us how to play muggle games. Then we went for a swim in the inside pool. Maddie showed us how to play chicken. Maddie sat on my shoulders and Blaise sat on Theo's. Then they would start pushing each other. This is really fun trying to stay up while they try to knock each other over. Maddie is really good at his game, she never lost a game. Then again Blaise might be letting her win. After the pool we took a shower and got some lunch. Mother and Anna are at the spa so we didn't see them all day. When lunch was over we went back to the room to rest before dinner. While people are eating they would be singing and we will pick the winner. I was laying down on my stomach reading a book and Maddie had her head on my back reading her hex book. Then I felt Maddie turn over rubbing her face against my back. I looked over and saw Maddie asleep. "Is she asleep Draco?" Theo asked me. "Yes she is." I said back to him.

"Let's let her sleep for a while. Then we head down for dinner." Theo said and I nodded. So we let Mad's sleep till dinner then woke her up. Then we headed down to meet up with mother and Anna. We got our food and Maddie will be singing last. There was only three people singing. So this wasn't going to take to long. Maddie finished her soup when she was called up. She is going to be singing a song called Reflection. Maddie stood on stage and looked out at us. Then taking a deep breath and letting it out, before she started to sing. Once she started singing every one stopped eating and listened to Maddie as she sang. There is so much emotion in Maddie's voice that it feels like she wrote the song her self. When she was done show gave a little smile and came back to the table. Then we started to vote. Maddie started to pick off my plate. We handed in our papers and then we waited for them to count the votes. Maddie didn't have any emotion on her face as she kept on eating. Then the man came back on stage and smiled. "The winner is Maddie Dragoness." he said with a smile. Maddie blushed as she stood up and walked back to the stage. "Congrats Maddie for winning this years contest. You and you friends will have a seven cours meal and free horse ridding while you are staying here." he said with a smile. "Thank you." Maddie said before they shook hands and she came back.


	8. All great things come to a End

_**Chapter 8: All great things come to a End**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

The next day when we went down for breakfast we had a table for us. Then we got served a seven cours breakfast. I never thought I would eat food like this in my life. It didn't take us long to eat our breakfast. "What are we going to do to day?" Draco asked us. "While why don't we go horse back ridding?" I said but by the looks on their face's they didn't fancy that. "Why don't you guy's go skiing and I meet up with you guys at lunch?" I said to them. "Why don't you just come with us?" Theo said to me. "I want to ride a horse. I be ok on my own. You guys have fun." I said before I turned around and went out side. I saw signs showing me the way to the stables. I made my way there and there was no one really there. Then I saw a boy a few years older then me brushing a beautiful black mustang. "Wow he is beautiful." I said as I walked over to them. The boy looked at me then smiled. "How did you know that Leo is a boy?" he asked me as he left me get closer. "I just have a way with animal's. Beside Leo looks like a handsome mustang." I said as Leo nuzzled me and I kissed his muzzled. "You know your horse's. I'm Jake." Jake said as he held out his hand. I smiled at him. "Its nice to meet you Jake I'm Maddie." I said and he smiled more at me. "Maddie what a beautiful name." Jake said as we shook hands.

I blushed when he said that. "Thanks." I said in a shy voice. "How old are you Maddie?" Jake asked me. "I'm eleven." I said as I pull my heand back. "Nice I'm thirteen. What can I do for you today Maddie?" Jake asked me. "While I won the contest last night. I came to do some ridding." I said and his dark blue eyes grew wide. "Your that Maddie?" he said with a huge smile on his face that made me blush. "Yes I am." I said to him. "I heard you have a voice of a angel. Is it true?" Jake asked me. "I don't know about that." I said softly. "Could you sing something for me?" Jake asked me, I blushed a little when he asked me to sing. "Sure, but I don't know what song to sing." I said softly. "Why don't you sing the song form the contest?" Jake said and I nodded before I started to sing. I saw Jake sit down and the more I sang, the other horse came out to listen to me. By the time I was done most of the horse's are standing around us. "You do have a voice of a angel Maddie. I think the horse's love your singing." Jake said as some of the horse nuzzled me. I blushed not sure what to say. "Lets get you a horse to ride and I take you around some of the trails." Jake said with a smile.

Jake got Leo ready for me and then got a pretty chestnut mustang ready. "Do you know how to ride?" Jake asked me. I smiled at him before I got on Leo's back. "I take that as a yes." Jake chuckled as he got on his horse. "I been on horse before." I said but they were more deadlier then Leo and his friends. "Thats good to hear, follow me and I show you some spots that I like to go." Jake said to me. "Ok lead the way and I follow." I said and he took off and I followed him. Leo kicked up snow as he ran. Its been a while since I been on a horse. I love how the wind blows my black hair back. I saw the boy's skiing down the montain. Leo ran on and Jake turned into the forest. I giggled as we went deeper. Then Jake started to slow down and I did the same with Leo. Then Jake's horse was just walking and I came up beside him. "Why are you smiling for Maddie?" Jake asked me as he looked at me. "I'm just happy to be ridding again. I love the snow as while. So this is the best day." I said as I pattened Leo's neck. Jake smiled at me as he stopped and I stopped next to him. Then I looked out into the vally. The snow on everything and how the sun is hitting it. Make's every look so pretty.

"Wow. Its so pretty." I said breathlessly. Jake chuckled softly at me. "I knew you would like this place Maddie." Jake said to me as I kept looked out. "I love it. You must be lucky to come here when ever you want Jake." I said to him before I looked at him. "It's a nice place to come to think about stuff or just look at that view." Jake said softly. "Come on Maddie we can come back here if you want." he said I nodded and took one more look before we took off again. Leo followed Jake down another path then another. Then we came to a frozen river. "Wow." I said as Jake smiled at me. "You should see this river in the summer time." I smiled back at him. "I bet this is a great spot to swim." I said to him. "It is maybe you and your family can come back in the summer time." Jake said to me, my smile fadded. "They aren't my family but very close mate's and their parents." I said to Jake and he looked at me with sad eyes. "Why aren't you here with your family?" he asked me as we got off our horse's and sat on a rock by the river. "I'm haven't a fight with my family. My best mate asked me to come with him. I said yes cause I didn't want stay at our school durning the winter holiday." I said to him and he looked at me sad again.

"That's nice of them to bring you with them. Are you having fun here?" he asked me. "Its very nice of them to bring me with them. I'm having a lot of fun. Why aren't other's ridding?" I said softly and I blew into my hands to warm them up. "Are you cold Maddie?" Jake asked me. "A little." I said and Jake jumped up. "I be right back." he said as he took off. I sat there and I saw some rocks. I picked them up and started to put them in a circle. When Jake came back with a arm full of wood. "How did you know I was going to make a fire?" Jake said as he put the wood in the fire pit. "Just had a feeling Jake." I said as I watched Jake start a fire. I put my hand's next to the warm flames. "That feels nice." I said softly as Jake sat next to me. "It does feel nice in this weather." Jake said as he put his fingers next to the flames as while. "Yes it is." I giggled as he bumped me with his shoulder. "What are you going to do later?" Jake asked me. "Going to meet up with my mate's. What about you?" I asked him. "Feed the horse's and I might go for another ride." Jake said and it sounded like he is sad. I guess working here get lonely. "If I can I try to make it back before your ride and I can go with you?" I said softly and Jake looked happy. "That would be nice thank Maddie." Jake said with a smile.

I came running into the dinning hall right as lunch is being handed out. Draco looked at me as I walked over and took my seat next to him. "What took you so long?" Draco asked me. "Jake took me to some of his favorite spot's." I said before I started to eat our food. The boy's didn't seem to happy about it. "What are you going to do after lunch?" Mrs. Malfoy asked us. "We want to go skiing again." Draco said and the other two nodded their heads. Then they looked at me. "I will board with them and then go back on a ride before dinner." I said and Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini looked at me with a smile. "I didn't know you like to ride horse's Maddie." Mrs. Malfoy said to me. "I love going on horse back. In my clan you learn how to ride." I said leaving out what we learn what we ride. "Who is Jake?" Mrs. Zabini asked me. "He is the one that take care's of the horse's." I said and she looked at her son at the corner of her eye then back at me. "How old is Jake?" she asked me softly and I noticed the boy's are listening hard but looking at their plates. "Jake is thirteen." I said and the boy's growled a softly, I was the only that heard them. "So you going to go back and ride with him?" Mrs. Zabini asked with a smirk on her face. "I think I will while we are here. Jake is really nice to hang out with." I said as I finished my soup.

After lunch I went boarding with the boy's. I could see Jake taking hay into the stables. "Maddie do you have to go riding in a little bit?" Theo asked me and Blaise looked at me with puppy eyes. I felt sad but I keep my word. "Yes cause I don't go back on my word mate. Tomorrow I spend the whole day with you ok?" I said and they smiled at me. "Ok that would be great thanks Mads." Draco said with a smile before we went down the trail. Draco stayed close to me for the next four hours. Then I said my good-bye's and went to put my board up then meet up with Jake. I came running threw the snow and saw Leo and Meme. The closer I got Jake came out of the stables. "Hey Jake!" I called out as I waved at him. Jake smiled at me as I came up to him. "Hey Maddie." he said with a smile. "How are you?" I asked and he blushed a little. "Fine and your self?" Jake asked me with a smile. "Thats good to hear. I'm good thanks for asking." I said as Leo nuzzled me, smiled at I patted his black head. "Ready for our ride?" he asked me and I nodded before I got on Leo's back.

We went back to the river and lite a fire again. "So Maddie do you want to do something tomorrow?" Jake asked me as I sat next to him. I felt bad but I have to tell him. "I would love to but I told my friends I spend time with my mates." I said softly. "That's ok Maddie. What about tomorrow night?" he asked me and I looked at him. "I don't have anything planed tomorrow night. What is going on?" I asked him and Jake smirked at me. "You have to wait and see Maddie. Its nothing bad I want to show you something that is happing tomorrow night." Jake said with a shy smile. "Ok I will meet you at the stables. What time do you want me to come?" I asked him. "What about before dinner? I bring some food for us." Jake said to me. One night wouldn't hurt beside I want to know what is going to happy tomorrow night. "What do you like to eat?" Jake asked me, I smiled at him and blushed a little. "I like peanutbutter and honey sandwitch, steak sandwitch, bacon sandwitch, and anything you can roast over a fire." I said with a smile at him. Where we are you can see the sky nicely. "Nice I will bring stuff we will like." Jake said with a smile. We sat there by the fire talking and watching the fire.

By the time I got back to the room. The boy's are already for bed. "How was the ride?" Draco asked me as I got some clothes to take a warm bath before I got into bed. "It was good. I'm going to take a bath I be out in a little bit." I said before I walked into the bathroom. I went in turned on the hot water and got in. I didn't know how cold I really was. As I washed my hair the cold started to leave my bones. When I was done I got out, dressed and then went to the room. The boy's are still up and waiting for me. "How was your bath?" Theo asked me with a smile. "It was good thanks for asking Theo." I said before I ran and jumped on the bed making Draco bounced up and down when I did that. I giggled when he bounced into Theo and Blaise who is sitting on our bed. "What are going to do tomorrow?" I asked before I put my head on Draco's lap. Ridding and boarding all day made me tired. "What about we stay in the hotel tomorrow?" Theo said and I nodded my head as Draco ran in finger's threw it. The way his finger's went threw my hair feels really good and relaxing. I nuzzled into Draco's leg as he did that. "Sound's good to me." I purred to them softly.

I didn't know when I feel asleep, but the next thing I knew I felt someone shacking me. I growled as I rolled away from the shacking hands. "Come on Maddie you need to get up." Draco said to me. Then I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "Ok I'm up Drake." I said as I got up, rubbingthe sleep out of my eyes. "Good get up and lets get some food." Theo said as I got up and got some clothes, then changed into some clothes. The guys are waiting for me. I came out and we headed to the dinning hall. As we walked in I saw Jake and waved to him. Jake smiled at me as he waved back. Every one saw him and Mrs. Zabini smiled. "Is that Jake?" she asked me with a bigger smile. "Yes." I said before I started to eat. "He is hot, no wonder you want to hang with him." she said making me blush. That's not the reason I'm hanging out with him. "That's not true." I said as my face turned redder. "But he is really cute." Mrs. Malfoy said and Draco looked as his mother with shock. "Mother!' Draco said to her and she giggled at her son. "Sorry Draco." she giggled harder and Anna giggled with her Narcissa. I shook my head at the two of them with a smile.

Draco, Blaise and Theo blushed at them and I put face down and started to eat. Jake looked over at us and he looked confused. "So what do you four have planed today?" Narcissa asked us. "We are going to stay in the hotel to day and play." Draco said as we nodded our heads. "That sounds like fun. Tomorrow Maddie you are coming with us to the spa." Narcissa said with a smile. I blushed at them cause I never been to a spa before. "O-ok" I stammered a little. They all started to laugh and I giggled along with them. Then I finished eating and waited for the others to eat. When they got done we headed for the game room first. We spent the morning playing in there. Then we went for lunch and back to the room for a while. We sat on the beds and watched some tv. They didn't know what a tv was so when I turned it on they where shocked. I was laying on my stomach with my head on Draco's back. Theo and Blaise have their heads on my back. After a hour or so we went for a swim in the pool. There wasn't a lot of people there so we splashed each other and played some games. "So when are you going to see Jake again?" Draco asked me. I looked over at him. "Tonight." I said and all of them slipped in the water and went down into the water. When they came back up they spat out water out and looked at me.

"Why are you going to see him tonight for?" Theo said as he looked at me. Blaise looked like he was going to say something. "He wants to show me something tonight and I said yes. Come on mate's I wont stay out to late." I said as I gave them the puppy eyes and the couldn't stay mad at little old me. "Ok will I hope you have fun." Draco said as he swam away. "Is he mad at me?" I said to Blaise and Theo. "No Mads. Draco just wants you to spend more time with us." Theo said to me. "I'm sorry mate's I spend more time with you. But you mate need to come ridding with us. You will really like it alot." I said to them. "I will talk with Draco and get back with you." Theo said as we looked at Draco. Then I went under the water and went over to Draco. He didn't see me so I pulled his leg and he went under the water with me. I came up and Draco looked at me, I just gave him a kissy face before I swam away. "Grr come back here Mads!" Draco said before he swam after me. I giggled as he got closer to me. Then he jumped on me and we both went under the water.

After our swim we went back and took a shower and they went to dinner, while I went to the stables. Jake was waiting for me and I smiled at him. "You made it Maddie." Jake said with a smile. I noticed that he had packed Leo but Meme was no where to be seen. "I thought we just take Leo and you can ride with me." Jake said to me with a smile. I smiled back at him. "That sounds good to me." I said before Jake got up on Leo and I got up behind Jake. "Hold on tight Maddie." Jake said before he took off. I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his back. It didn't take us long to get there, but the fire is lit and I looked at Jake. "I came out here to lite it and went back. I'm glade it is still lit." Jake said as we got off. I helped Jake with the stuff and we sat down. The wind started to blow a little and he put a cover over us. Then we stated to roast some food. Jake gave me a stick with meat on it. "Is that steak?" I asked him as I put it over the fire. "Yes I asked my mother if I can have some steaks for us." Jake said as we looked at me with a smile. "Thank you Jake. Does you family own this hotel?" I asked him, Jake blushed a little. "Yes they own this hotel and a few more. Is that ok?" Jake asked me and I smiled at him. "Its fine with me Jake." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Maddie. Oh look up Maddie its starting!" Jake said as he looked up and I looked up as while. Its a meter shower. "This is beautiful Jake!" I said before I hugged him. He blushed when I did that. "I'm glade you are having fun Maddie." Jake said with a smile. So for the next two hours we watched the shower and ate. I was getting tired and Jake saw. "Let me pack up and we can go back." Jake said to me. "Ok I help and it will go faster." I said as I got up to help him. "Ok Maddie." Jake said and we packed up and put out the fire. I rested my head on the back of Jake's back. It didn't take Jake long to get back. "I see you around Maddie go to your room and sleep. I will see you around." Jake said before kissing the top of my head. I blushed at him. "I see you around Jake. Good night." I said before I ran back to the hotel. By the time I got to the room Draco is the only one up. I smiled at him before I went to change. When I came out Draco was looking at me. I crawled into our bed and went over t o Draco. His gray eyes watched me crawl over to him. I got under the covers and moved closer to Draco. Cause I can feel his heat and I was cold. "Your freezing Mads." Draco said before he pulled me closer to his body.

"I didn't take a bath to warm up. Thanks for pulling me over." I said as I rubbed my face into his chest. "What are mate's for Mads. Beside I'm liking having you next to me." Draco said before he passed out. I smiled into his chest and fell asleep. _**In my dreams we are back at school in a empty room. Its just me and Draco and we were talking but I couldn't hear what we where talking about. We looked older but not that much older. Draco looks so handsome in my dream and the older me looks different too. I was sitting on a desk with Draco between my legs, his hand's are on my legs. From where I was floating I can Draco's thumb's rubbing my skin. My dream self seemed to be liking it. I noticed that my hair is down and she flipped it back. Then Draco leaned in and down. Before I could see what was going to happen next.**_ I jerked awake. "What's wrong Mads?" came Draco's tired sleepy voice. I looked over at him. Draco has his arms around me. "I had a weird dream is all." I said to him before I laid back down and looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked trying to keep his eyes opened. "No it's ok Draco." I said with a blush on my face. "Why are you b-b-blushing for Mads?" Draco yawned. "Its nothing mate. Good night sweet dreams see you in the morning." I said before I kissed his cheek and went back to sleep.

The next time I got up It was light out. Draco and the othes was still asleep. I wiggled out from Draco's arms with out waking him up. Then I pulled out my dreamy dairy and wrote down my two dreams. I alway's had weird dream's so I write them down. When I was done there was a soft knock that came at the door. I got off the bed and walked to the door. When I pulled the door opened Narcissa and Anna are on the other side. "Sorry if we woke you up Maddie. But we like to hit the spa early. Get dressed and meet us in the dinning hall." Narcissa said with a smile. "Ok I meet you down there." I said and they left. I closed the door and went to get dressed. When I came out of the bathroom the boy's was changing. "Morning boys." I said as I walked to the door. "Where are you doing?" Theo asked me. "Going to meet up with Draco's and Blaise's mothers for our spa day." I said as I turned back to look at them. "Ok we see you later." Draco said with a smile. I smiled back before I left. I slowly went down the stairs. It didn't take long for Draco, Blaise and Theo to caught up with me. We got to the dinning hall and started to eat.

The boy's went off and I followed Narcissa and Anna to the spa. "Your going to love the spa with us. We are going to take mud baths, facials, get are nails done and so many other things!" Anna said with a smile. "That sounds like fun." I said softly. I never done any of that before so I hope its going to be fun. "Your going to love it Maddie." Narcissa said to me with a smile, before they pulled me with them. First we did the mud bath and it was nice. Narcissa, Anna, and I shared a bath. "How do you like the mud bath Maddie?" Narcissa asked me. "I like it. This is more fun then a mud fight." I said as I went a little more down into the mud. "Glade you like it." she said with a smile. I smiled at her as our bath is almost done. So after that we got our facials and nails done. I didn't think it took us long but by the time we got out. It was after lunch.

The winter holiday is over and we are heading back to school. Narcissa took us home a day before we had to go back. So we can pack or truncks. Narcissa got me more fancy's clothes for Christmass. Draco got me some books and a necklace. Its a silver chain with a heart locket. It was empty but I didn't know what to put in it, so for now I will keep it empty. Theo got me some really good but a little dark spells books. Blaise got me a book and a lot of sweets. Anna even got me something, they are fancy clothes and shoes. I loved them and I can't wait to wear them. Back at the manor Theo, Draco and I where in Draco's room talking about going back to school. Jericho sat on Draco's knee as Draco petted him. "So Maddie are you going to write your family?" Theo asked me. I looked at him. "I don't know. They haven't written me so why should I write them?!" I snaped a little and Theo looked a little sad. "Sorry Theo I didn't mean to snap at you but just thanking about them is making me mad." I said to him with tears in my eyes. I feel really bad about snapping at Theo like that. "Its ok Mads." Theo said before he hugged me. I put my face into his shoulder. "S-s-sorry." I sobbed at him. Theo rubbed my head softly. "Its ok love." Theo said to me softly.

"Thanks." I said softly as I slowly stopped sobbing. Then Narcissa came in and smiled at us. "Did you three finish packing your trunks?" she asked us. "I'm done." Draco and Theo said. "I'm almost done. I talk to you guys after I'm done packing." I said before I got up and left Draco's room. I went to the room that I was using. I packed my books, robs, my new clothes and my other stuff. I sat on the bed looking a Grimm. I really do miss my family. I hate fighting with the only few that loved me. But why can' they love me no matter what house I'm in. Why couldn't they just write me telling me they are sorry or are they waiting for me to say I'm sorry? Why would I be sorry for? I did nothing wrong for me to send them a letter saying I'm sorry. I hate that they are like this but being a memeber of the dragon clan its just my luck. I have good luck sometimes and the other is just bad luck. I wonder if we are ever going to make up.

 _ **Reviews=Love**_


	9. Vision

_**Chapter 9: Vision**_

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

We got on the platform and Draco was talking to me. "Why do you have your hair up in a bun for Mads? You look so much better with it down." Draco said to me and I smiled at him. Before I could say anything I saw Sirius looked at me with shock. I felt my face drain of color. "Whats wrong Maddie?" Narcissa said to me with worry. "Sirius see's me." I said with out looking away from dad. Narcissa looked over at him and she smiled a little. "Lets go over and say hello." she said softly. Draco, Theo and I looked at each other before we followed her. "Hello Sirius its nice to see you." Narcissa said to him. James and Lily watched them. Dad looked at Narcissa then me before he spoke. "Hello Narcissa its nice to see you too." dad said to her softly. "So I see you took to Maddie. I guess she is like you then." he said and that hurt coming from my own father. Narcissa's smile fadded from her face. "You have no right in speaking to her like that Sirius. Its like you don't know your know daughter. That's a shame cause you don't know what you are missing out on." she said so low that dad and to lean in to hear her. "Children you need to get on the train before it leaves. I will see you soon." she said before she gave us a hug and a kiss. When it was mine turn. "You are welcome over anytime you want. We would love to have you over." I smiled at her before we made our way to the train.

I stop and looked back at my family, I couldn't tell what they are thinking. How bad I'm feeling I bet my hair is bright red right now. I got on the train and followed the guys to our commpartment. "Maddie you ok?" Draco asked me. I just looked at him before I sat down. I could feel tears burning my eyes as I looked out the window. Sirius, James and Lily are looking at me. I closed my blinds and the others did the same on the doors and the other window. Blaise came in and sat next to Theo. Blaise looked at me then looked at Draco confused. "Come on Maddie forget about them. Your our mate we are here for you. No matter what we will alway's be at your side." Draco said as he put his arm about me. I put my head on his chest. "T-t-thanks. D-D-Draco." I sobbed softly into his chest. Then the other too came over and hugged me. I sobbed harder feeling like crap. "W-w-why d-d-do t-t-they h-h-hate m-m-me s-s-so m-much?" I sobbed harder. I don't know what is getting into me.

I'm not the cry baby kind of girl. But for some reason I just feel like this. I just want to shut down my emonions. But this was way I feel a lot better. "They don't hate you Maddie. They just don't understand you Mads." Draco said softly to me. I nodded as I curled up into Draco's side and put my head down on his lap. Then Draco started to rub my back. The others just sat down and Theo told Blaise what happened. Blaise looked mad but he smiled at me. "I'm glade I have mates like you three." I said but then someone knocked on the door. "Who can that be?" Theo said but I knew who it was. Theo looked threw the blind's. "Its Pansy." he said and Draco just shrugged. Then Theo let Pansy in and she growled when she saw me laying on Draco's lap. But she sat on the other side of Draco and put her arms around his arm. I sat up and Draco looked at me. I moved closer to the window as the train started to move. After a while I opened the blinds and looked out of the window. "So Draco how was your holiday?" she said with a smirk in her voice. "Great." Draco said in a dull voice. "What did you do?" Pansy asked. "Went skiing." Draco said as he looked away. "Was it just you and your mother?" Pansy asked him. I heard Draco growl under his breath.

"No Theo and Maddie went with us." Draco said and Pansy gasped wth rage. "Why didn't you ask me to go Drakey?" Pansy said to Draco with rage. "Cause I could only take two." Draco said to her. "But why take Maddie and not me?" she pouted at him. "Cause she is my mate Pansy and beside mother asked me to ask Maddie." Draco said and I didn't need to see Pansy's face to know she is hurt. The smell of hurt feld my nose. "I thought your mother likes me?" she said more to her self then to him. "She does but Maddie need us more then you Pansy." Draco said to her as he put his hand into mine. I looked at him and Draco smiled at me. I smiled back at him and Pansy stood up and left. "What's wrong with her?" Theo said and it sounded like he wasn't listening to them. "She's mad at me for not taking her with us." Draco said to him. "Oh she is alway's like that. She need to learn its not all about her." Theo said and Draco nodded before he pulled me closer to him. I looked at him as he put his arm around my waist. I leaned in to him and Draco put his head on top of mine.

By the time we got back to the castle, my stomach was growling. Draco, Blaise and Theo was laughing at me and I shook my head at them. "Its not that funny guys." I said as we sat down at the table. "Its just funny your stomach growl sounds like a dragons roar." Theo laughed and Blaise's body shook as he tried not to laugh. Draco snickered as he sat next to me. "Sorry I'm hungry." I said to them. When the food came out I started to pull everything towards me. I don't know what taste better the schools food or the hotels. "Mmm." I said as I ate some steak. I had four steak's, ten chicken legs, three plates of stew and six cups of ice cream. "Wow Mads you where hungry." Draco said as we walked to our common room. "I told you I was hungry Draco." I said as I bumped him with my shoulder. Draco smiled at me as we walked into our common room. "Your going to bed Maddie?" Draco asked me and I looked at him with a tired smile. "I think I am. I see you guys in the morning." I said before I went to my room. Pansy wasn't there so I got ready for bed and put Jericho on my bed and crawled in after him. I laid there trying to fall asleep, but no matter what I tried I couldn't fall asleep. I guess I'm use to having Draco next to me. So this is going to take me a while to get use to sleeping alone once more.

I felt something rubbing my across my face. Slowly I opened my artic blue eyes to see Jericho rubbing his claw across my nose. Smiling tiredly at him before I spoke. "Morning Jericho. I feed you before I get ready." I said in a very tired voice. He wagged his stinger like a puppy. I noticed that Jericho has something going on next to his tail. I will wait and see what it might be. Slowly getting out of the bed I went and got him his food and water. Once he was eating I started to get ready for my lessons. Pansy is still snoring like a pig. I rolled my eyes before I left the room. When I walked out I bumped into someone. _**Really why doe's every one like to stand outside my door.**_ I thought as I fell on my booty. "Sorry Maddie you ok?" Ox said to me as he helped me up. "Yes I'm fine. I need to put a bell around you so I know when your out side my door. I'm getting a little tired of falling on my butt." I said as I rubbed my booty.

Ox laughed softly as he looked down at me. "I'm really sorry Maddie. Would you really get me a bell?" Ox said as we walked down the corridor. "Yes I will. Get one for you, Draco, Theo and Blaise." I said with a growl. Cause at lest ten time a week when I come out of my room I bump into someone. Most of the time I fall on my booty. "I see sorry about that Maddie. So how is was your holiday?" he asked me. "It was fun. What about yours?" I asked him. "Thats good you had fun. Mine was quited and relaxing." Ox said and I smiled at him. "That's good. You ready for our lessons?" I asked him and Ox made a sour face. "Not really. I just wait for this year to end." Ox grunted very unpleased. "I take it you don't like the classes?" I said to him. Ox looked at me with his gray eyes. "They are ok just going slow. I want them speed up some." Ox said as we come into the common room. Draco, Blaise and Theo are standing by the fire waiting for me. They looked over at me with a smile.

But it faded when they saw me. "Wow Mads you look like the undead." Theo said to me, when Ox and I got closer to them. "I couldn't sleep at all last night." I said as we headed for the great hall. We sat at the end of the table. I like sitting here cause I can get out of here fast. I looked over to the Gryffendor table and saw Harry looking over at me. I gave him a small nod and he mouthed thank you. I didn't really felt hungry but more sleepy. I yawned as I leaned on Draco. He looked at me as Snape came over and gave us our parchment with our lessons for this term. I looked at mine and saw I have DADA first. "I'm going to head to Professor Soul's class." I said before I stood up still yawning. "I walk with you Maddie. My first class is down the corridor from yours." Ox said as he stood up to. For a second year Ox is tall and build. Like he works out like the clan does. "Ok thanks Ox." I yawned again before we walked out of the great hall. "Was Pansy snoring really loud last night?" Ox asked me as we climbed the stair.

"No I just couldn't relax at all. It felt like something was missing." I said softly to him not telling him that I couldn't sleep with out Draco. "That's not good. Will I hope you can get sleep to night. Cause in a few months exams will be here." Ox said to me. "Will you help me with my studies?" I yawned at him. Ox chuckled at me as he nodded his head. "Yes Maddie I will help you. Have a good day and I will see you at lunch." Ox said before he kissed the top of my head before he left. I shook my head with a smile before I walked into class. I was the first one in class to day and Professor Soul looked up at me. "Class don't start for another ten minutes Maddie." he said to me with a smile. Professor Soul has been the DADA teacher for years and this is his last year before he goes traveling the world. "I know sir. I just wanted to come in early." I yawned softly. He looked at me with a smile. "Ok will you help me move the desk's?" Professor Soul asked me. "Yes Professor." I said as I started to move the desks to the wall. By the time class started we had the desk's moved out of the way.

Draco and the others came in and we had to pare up. Draco came to me and today we are learning how to block spells. I smiled as I pulled out my wand and faced each other. Draco sent a spell at me and I blocked it. "That's how you do it. Ten points to Slytherin." Profesor Soul said with a smile on his face. I blushed a little but smiled back. I sent spell at Draco and he blocked it. So for the rest of the class we did this. One of the spells Draco sent at me I blocked it but it bounce off my shield and hit Ron in the face. I felt so bad but the little legs that came out of his face was to funny. I had to turn around so they wouldn't see me snicker. The other Slytherins just bust out laughing at me. "Ron are you ok?" Soul said to him as he walked over to him. "I think so but my face hurts." Ron said as he glared at me. "Harry take Ron to the hospital wing." he said and Harry helped Ron out of the room.

After our lessons for the day Ox and I went to the library to study till dinner. Ox is a great teacher. He really should think about becoming a Professor. As we started to put up book's my head started to throb. "You ok Maddie?" Ox said as he looked down at me. I tried to look at him but my sight was making me see two of him. "Yea I just need to get some food." I said softly to him. Ox put his hand under my elbow to help me walk. "Ok Maddie I get you to the great hall so you can get some food. You really need to make sure you eat more." Ox said with worry. I just nodded my head slowly then stopped cause it made my head hurt even more. The walk felt like it took us hours to get to the great hall. Once sitting down I slowly started to eat and my head started to get better.

 _ **3rd preson**_

After Maddie finished eating she got up to head back to the common room. But then she stopped at the great halls doors. The headmaster saw Maddie stop and knew something is wrong with her. He stood up just as Maddie fell to her hands and knees. Every one turned to see what is going on as the headmaster walked over to her as fast as he could. When he got to her, Maddie's eyes has turned white. He can hear Maddie speaking softly. _**"They will break out. The one's that are happy will be hunted down. They must hide or be killed by they one's they use to love. . . .One will betray their own. The Game's must be played the right way. The years will not be easy, life's will be lost. She must get stronger for the hidden world to keep going on."**_ Maddie said but her voice wasn't her voice. Then Maddie went flying back into the wall. Draco and the one's closer to her, could hear something break or something.

Maddie is out cold and Ox got up and went over to his cousin. "Mister Black can you carry Maddie to the hospital wing for me?" the headmaster said to Ox. With a swift nod Ox softly picked Maddie up and she whimpered in pain. Then they headed to the hospital wing. Draco, Blaise and Theo followed them all the way to the wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at Maddie. "She has a few cracked ribs, nothing I can't heal. Maddie should be awaking up in a little bit." Madam Pomfrey said as she set to work healing Maddie's ribs. Draco looked at his headmaster. "What happened to her Professor?" Draco asked him. The headmaster has been thinking about what Maddie said and he don't understand. "Maddie might have the rare gift of sight." he said softly to them. Madam Pomfrey looked down at Maddie with worry. "How did she craked her ribs?" she asked them. "After her vision she was thrown back and Maddie hit the wall hard." Ox said to her.

"I never heard of anyone with the sight being thrown back before." Madam Pomfrey said softly. "Nether have I Poppy." Dumbledore said softly. Then Maddie sat up breathing hard. Her blue eyes looked around confused. After Maddie passed out she couldn't remember anything after she got up from the table. "Why am I in the hospital wing?" Maddie asked every one. "You don't remember anything?" Theo said to her. Maddie thought back to the last thing she can remember. "All I remember is my head hurting, Ox taking me to the great hall and then having dinner. After that I don't remember anything." Maddie said to them softly. "Its ok Maddie. Just rest now. We will talk more later." Dumbledore said with a smile at her. Maddie nodded her head slowly cause it still hurts a little. Then she slid down into her bed. Ox sat next to her looking like a guard. Draco sat on the other side of Maddie's bed, holding her hand. Maddie couldn't sleep but the others left besides Draco. "Draco?" Maddie said softly to him. Draco looked down at her. "Yes Mad's?" Draco said back to her with a small smile. "Can you lay with me? I can't sleep with out someone next to me." Maddie said as her face turned a little red. Draco smile bigger at her. "Sure Maddie. Its nice to have someone to lay next to." Draco said before he slid in next to Maddie, pulling her closer to him. Maddie smiled before she rubbed her face into his robs before she fell asleep.


	10. Born from Trouble

Chapter 10: Born From Trouble

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

I got out of the hospital wing the next day. Ox got me alone and told me what happened. I don't remember anything. I knew I could see stuff but I mostly remember it. Only once before this I had one and mother was with me. Funny thing was she didn't tell me what I said and not to long after that she left.

Was it cause of my vision she left? "Mad's what's wrong?" came Draco's voice. I tuned my head to look at him. "What?" I said as I remember we are in his room with Theo and Blaise. "You been staring at the wall for the last twenty minutes." Draco said to me with worry. "Sorry just thinking." I said back in a tired voice. After I woke up my body has been hurting and I couldn't sleep that night.

"Didn't you get some sleep last night love?" Theo asked me. "I did but it felt like I couldn't sleep at all." I said back to them as I laid down on Draco's bed. "Since's its the weekend why don't you take a nap and we wake you up when we are going to lunch." Draco said to me. "Ok thanks Draco." I said as I cruled up in his bed and snuggled into one of Draco's pillow.

Taking a deep breath threw my noise I took in his scent. I smiled softly as I fell asleep. I didn't dream but drifted in nothing but blackness. It was calm and nice. I couldn't see nothing and there was no light any where. Heck I don't even know if my eyes was open or closed. I don't know how long I was in this nice world, but soon I felt someone shacking me. I opened my eyes and saw Draco's cool gray eyes looking at me.

"We are heading to lunch want to come with us and eat?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yea I'm hungry." I said. We walked threw the common room and Ox looked at us and followed us out. "Maddie how are you feeling?" Ox asked me as we walked. "Tired, hurting and hungry." I said to him. "I'm sorry Maddie. I wish I could help you." Ox whispered to me.

I smiled at him softly. "Its ok Ox. I be fine after a few days." I said and its true when the last time that happened to me. It did take me a few day's to heal. Ox smiled at me a little. "That's good to hear. I help you out as much as I can, so you can heal faster." Ox said sounding like a big brother. He is more like family then my other family. . .while Ox is family blood family. I wish my other family was more like him. "Oh before I forget dad, Loki and I got you something." Ox said as he pulled out a box from his robes. "You guys didn't have to get me anything." I said but he smiled at me

Ox gave me the box and I opened the box and on the inside is a ring. My mouth dropped opened when I pulled the ring out. The ring is pure silver and there is two different kinds of stones on it. They are red and green and it is beautiful. "Oh way Ox this is beautiful. You guys shouldn't have spent gold on me." I said to Ox but he just smiled at me.

"We didn't spend gold on this ring. Its been in the family forever. Since its just me and Loki no girls besides you. Well your the only girl by blood so this ring goes to you." Ox said with a smile as we walked into the great hall. I blushed cause this has been in the family for who knows long and now they are giving it to me. "I don't know what to say Ox." I said to him as I sliped it on my middle finger. It felt lose then it felt tighter.

I guess Ox saw the look on my face. "Don't worry Maddie the ring has a spell on it. Whoever is the owner of the ring it will grow or shring to fit." Ox said as we sat down and started to eat. "That is good now I don't have to worry about losing it." I said and he smiled at me. "Yep. It looks great on you." I blushed when he said that.

"What are you two talking about?" Draco asked me. I held out my hand to the other three can see the ring. "Wow where did you get that?" Draco said and the other two nodded there heads. "Its from me. Something I wanted to give Maddie for christmas." Ox said cooly. "You couldn't owl it to her?" Theo said to him. "I could have but I wanted to see the look on her face when she saw it." Ox said and it took everything I had not to laugh.

"Oh." Theo said before he went back to eating. I Draco was looking at me and I gave him I-tell-you-later look. After lunch we went back to Draco's, Theo's and Blaise's room. Ox came to hang with us. Jericho sat on my knee as I petted him. His stinger wagged a little as he watched Ox. I noticed that when Ox moved Jericho would moved. "Hey Ox can you move to the other side of the room?" I said and he did with out asking me why.

Jericho moved his body so he can looked at Ox. "Move to the other side." I said and Ox did. Jericho moved to look at Ox again. I watched as Jericho's tail wag. "I think he likes you Ox. Lets see if he let you pick him up." I said and Ox moved up to me and held out his hand and Jericho jumped into his hand and crawled up his arm to sit on his shoulder. I smiled at Ox petted Jericho.

Its been a few weeks and I was healed, but I was getting the itch. As we walked to our class and I saw the twins and I pulled out my wand. The other saw and got ready to run. I sent a hex towards them and took off with the others. I laughed once we got to the class. "What did you do to them?" Draco asked me after I stopped laughing. "I made them rhyming hex on them. It should last for a few day's." I said and the looked at me.

"Nice." Theo said and Blaise nodded his head and smiled at me. "Yep I been getting that itch." I said and they looked at me. "What itch?" Draco asked me. "The itch to hex and curse someone or more." I said with a evil smirk on my lips. "You are evil." Draco said with a smile at me. "I can be good and I can be very bad when I want too." I said with a pur to my voice. I saw some Ravenclaw's sitting across the room.

They are the same ones that give me looks saying that I'm scum and they are better them me. I pointed my wand at them and sent a babble hex at them. Like to see them get into their house. They started to talk but no one can make out what they are saying. "Mad's was that you?" Draco said in a low voice. "I'm not saying." I said as I whinked at him. We all tried not to bust out laughing.

When the teacher came in he didn't know what was going one with them. So he sent them to the Madam P. After the lesson we headed for the common room. "So Mad's what got into you today?" Theo asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I didn't peg you as the trouble maker." Theo said to me. "Lets just say I'm born from trouble." I said and I hate it to say that. Cause I get that from my father and his friends. Trouble runs deep in my blood. "Born from trouble I like that." Ox said as he came in. "What are you getting at?" I said.

"Born from trouble can be our code name for us." Draco said and I looked at him. It sounds like what Sirius and his friends called them selfs back in their day. But this sounded way better. "I like we are the Born from trouble. We will spread trouble threw out the school. The twins will have nothing on us. We will be bigger and better and we want get in trouble like they do." I said as it started to come together. "How are we not going to get in trouble?" Draco asked me.

"We will go hexes and curses that will be big but not hurt to much most of the time. We will hid in the shadows and darkness. Move with out making sound. We will plain every move and everything that could go wrong, and how to attack the wrong and make it better." I said and they looked at me. "We got our learder." Ox said and I blushed. "Really you want me to be the learder?" I said to them. They looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Yeah your good with this kind of thing Mad's. Like you said Mad's your born from trouble and its in your blood." Draco said and I knew what he meant by that. "Ok. We start plaining tonight. No one else is to know, only us and got to keep this on lock down." I said as we got started.


	11. End of Term & Running Away

Chapter 11: End of Term & Running Away

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

We got out first plan of hexing. Our target is Harry. I want to prank him so hard that James and t he rest of the marauders don't know what hit him. It will start out slow then build up. So today we are going to make sure Harry is going to have a bad day. This part will be me doing it cause I can do magic with out a wand.

We watched him for a week I know what he does every day. I started off with tieing his shoe laces together. Harry would trip then look at his shoe's, untie them then tie them the right way. Then in class I make his ink spile, break or exploded all over him. Little bad stuff happen to him today.

As Draco, Theo, Blaise, Ox and I walked to the great hall for dinner. Professor Snape came up to us with Harry and Professor McGonagall is with him. We stopped in front of them. Harry's right eyes is starting to bruise. "Harry has been having bad luck all day. He think's it was you causing it?" Snape said. "Why would I do something like that for?" I said keeping my face blank. "I knew it ws you Maddie!" Harry yelled at me.

"Prove it." I said as I folded my arms. "Check her wand." Harry said with a growl. "Sorry Maddie but can I see your wand?" Snape said to me. "It's ok Professor. Here." I said as I handed him my wand. We watched as he did the spell. All that came out of my wand was what I did in my lessons. "See I didn't do anything." I said as Snape gave back my wand.

"Check the other's wand's." Harry said. "Harry we can't do that." Professor McGonagall said to him. "We have nothing to hid Prefessor. Check our wand's." Ox said to them, taking them by surpise. So Snape checked their wand's and nothing. So the Prefessor left leaving Harry glaring at them. "I know it was your Dragoness." Harry said. He is pissed off cause he is using my last name.

"You have no prove of it Potter. If your family was as as good. Then they wouldn't have been in trouble. You see unlike them I had years to learn to never get caught. But unlike you and _your_ **,** I'm a good student. You and your father are going to be the same." I said before I turned around smacking him with my hair that I took out of my bun after my last class.

The sound of my hear smacking him made me smile. As we walked into the great hall. I put my hair back up into a bun. "Mad's you should really keep your hair down it look's better." Ox said to me. "You and Draco both think that." I said to them with a giggle at them. "We think the same Mad's." Theo said and Blaise nodded his head with a smile. I shock my head at the lost of them. "Whatever." I said as we sat down for dinner.

 _ **Normal pov**_

Harry ended up in the hospital wing when Maddie got done with him. Harry wasn't hurt badly but he tried to caugh Maddie and her BFT's (Born From Trouble's), but he nor Ron could caugh her. "Hey Maddie what you going to do this summer?" Draco asked her. "No clue. I guess thry and surivive my family." Maddie said in a somber voice.

Draco and the others looked at Maddie with somber eyes. They all forgot about her family trouble's. "If it get's really bad Mad's you are welcome to my place. Mum said you can come over anytime and stay as long as you want." Draco said to his best mate. Maddie remember that when they were coming back from winder holiday. "Thanks Drake. I will come over if thing's get bad." Maddie said to him with a smile.

Maddie and the other's sat down for breakfast, when the post came. Sirius's owl landed in front of Maddie. She looked at Jane. Jane hooted softly at Maddie as she hoped closer to her. Then Jane rubbed her head against Maddie's arm. "I miss you to Jane." Maddie said before she gently took the letter from Jane. Jane took a few drink's out of her juice. "Who is it from?" Ox said. "My father. . ." Maddie said in a low voice.

"Want me to read it Mad's?" Ox asked his cousin. "No I read it." Maddie said as she opened the letter up and started to read it. The other's watched as Maddie grew pissed off. Before one of them could speak the letter burst into fire. "What the bloody hell?!" Ox adn Theo said at the same time. "What happen love?" Draco asked Maddie. "Harry told James what has been happing to him. James told my father. They think it was me. They didn't even asked if it was me or not. They just believe him." Maddie said.

They knew this was going to happen. "What are you going to do?" Theo asked her. "Nothing cause there is no prove of it. I'm going to do nothing or write back." she said. The other's watched as Maddie petted Jane on the head before she took off.

The end of term is close and that means so is the end of term exams. Maddie and her friend's stopped pranking and started to study. Maddie spent most of her time in the library with Ox. Ox has been helping Maddie study's. Cause she wanted to rube it in Sirius's face. She is going to be the best pranker without anyone know it and have top mark's. Hermione came in and sat with Ox and Maddie. Ox didn't mind having Hermione around he is even nice to her.

Hermione is smart so having the three of them helping each other. They are going to pass all their lesson's. Hermione wont say this out loud but she never seen anyone that is smart like Maddie. Maddie is just in her first year and she is helping Ox. Who is in his second year, with his own study's and homework. Madie might take top mark's in their year.

The exams are here and most of the first year's are nervous and not sure about them self's. Maddie on the other hand was cool and calm. Some of her Professor's saw how she was calm. Her exams was easy for her. Maddie had a smirk on her lips as she took them. Draco noticed that Maddie was in her element. After their last exam Draco and the other's threw a party for the house.

Maddie walked into the common room to music and loud cheering. Smiling Maddie moved around people looking for the one's she wants to see. Draco and the other was at the snack table when she saw them. Maddie walked over to them. "Hey Mad's. Hungry?" Ox said to her. "Hey guy's and yes." she said before she start to pick off their plate's. "Hey Maddie! Get your own food!" Draco chuckled as he moved his plate away.

"But I want to eat yours." Maddie said with her best puppy dog eyes. Draco caved in and shared his food with her. "Your the best Drake." Maddie said into his ear so she didn't have to yell. "Your welcome." Draco whisper back in to her ear. Maddie giggled as she put her head on Draco shoulder as they relaxed. The BFT's are happy that the exams are over with cause they can go back to pranking.

 _ **Maddie's pov**_

So it's the day we get to head back to our family's for summer holiday. I'm os not looking forward to it. Even thou they haven't caught or got prove it was us. Sirius and the other's are mad at me fore something harmless pranks. Ok sure some of the mwent to the hospital wing but it wasn't going to kill or scare them.

We sat in out compartment talking about what we are going to do this summer. Ox and Drake wants me to come over and I wasnt to go. Hopefully Sirius will undground me. I got another letter from him grounding me. I packed my trunk into my leather bag pack with Grimm's cage. I sent him home yesterday.

I changed out of my robes a soon as we closed our door. I let my hair down. The ride back was to short for my liking. "I owl you guy's when I get home if my dad will let me." I said as I hugged them good-bye. I saw my family and they didn't see me. I was a few feet from them and stopped dead cause of what Sirius just said. "I wish she never came back. . ." tear's ran down my face and I turned and ran.

Running out of the barrier and all the way outside and I kept on running till I was at a park. I sat down on a swing and cried for a few hours. The sun started to go down. Ox told me where he lived and it wasn't for. So I lifted my self up and made my way to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The street lights came on as I walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath I raised my hand and knocked.

Then the door opened and stanging on the other said is a grown up Ox. This must be uncle Regulus. The look on his face, he wasn't happy to see me. "What do you want?" he growled at me. "S-s-sorry to bother you is Ox here?" I squeaked. "He is busy right now-" he started to say but I cut him off. "Sorry to bother you!" I squeaked again before I ran off with more tear's down my face.

I thought uncle Regulus liked me. I know my hair is a bright red now. So I made my way to Draco's house. It took me all night to get there. I knocked on the door and a house elf opened the door. "Young Miss what bring you here so early?" he squeaked with worry. "Is Draco here?" I sobbed as I started to cry again.

"Dobby who is here?" came Narcissa's voice, but when she saw me. Her eyes filled with worry as she ran to me and pulled me into a loving warm hug. I sobbed into her robe's. "Sshhh. It's ok Maddie your safe now." she whispered to me. I followed her into the house and she took me to the bathroom so I could take a hot bath. I was really dirty. I laid in the tube feeling like I have no one. Then I heard yelling but I went under the water, so I wouldn't hear who is yelling. I came p when I heared someone knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I said in a cracked horse voice. "Sorry to bother you sweetheart. When your done can you meet me in the lounge?" Narcissa said. "Yes ma'ma." I said back to her. "Thank you sweetheart." I could hear the smile in her voice. I got out and dressed before I went to the lounge. Draco was there and he looked worried. "What's going on?" I said iwth my aweful voice. Draco turned around and threw him self at me. Knocking the air out of me.

"D-D-Drake. . .C-can't. . .breath!" I managed to say. "Sorry Mad's mother told me what happened." Draco said said to me. "Oh?" I said as my face turned red. I really didn't say much. "Draco, Maddie hasn't really told me anything. just what she was up all night coming here. Maddie can you tell me what happened when you got off the train?" Narcissa said to me.

I took a deep breath before I told them what I heard and I ran. I left out going to my uncle's place. Narcissa looked pissed. "That bastered! I'm glade I didn't tell him you are here." she said with a growl of rage. "Sirius was here?" I asked her. "Yes Maddie he was. We started to yell at each other. But you do have to let him know your not going home." she said to me. "Ok I will send him a letter. I just wish I had Grimm." I said to them.

Draco smiled at me as my owl Grimm came flying in. He landing on my shoulder and whooted at me as he nuzzled me. "He came a few minute's before you got out of the bath Mad's." Draco said to me. "You a good boy Grimm." I said to him. He whooted happiely as he nuzzled me again. "Draco can I borrow some ink and parchment?" I asked my best mate.

Draco smiledat me as he took my hand. "Sure let's g to my room." he said and I followed him to his room. Jericho came out of my pocket and sat next to Grimm on my sholder. When we walked in to ther room Grimm left my shoulder with Jericho riding Grimm back. They went to the desk and to me it looked like they are talking to each other.

"I don't know what I should write Drake." I said as I jumped on his huge comfy bed. "What do you really want to tell him?" Draco asked me. I thought about it for a while. He is so use to beeing alone. "I want to just leave him alone since I'm not good enough for him. I'm not like Harry. He don't have to bother with raising me." I said gentrly. Draco looked sympathetically at me.

"Then write that Mad's." Draco said as he put his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes as we stayed like that for a while. "You are the best Draco." I said gently to him as I opened my eyes. Draco turned red but he looked pleased. "Thank's pet." he said and I giggled gently. I pulled away from his as I started to write Sirius a letter. Draco watched me as I wrote a few starter letters then burned them.

"I think I got it." I said as I put down my quil. "Can I read it?" Draco asked me, I handed him the letter. It went like this:

 _ **Sirius,**_

 _ **I'm in a place that they like me, unlike you. I'm never coming back, so I can be raised to hate my self and be hatedby you and the others. Don't bother to look for me. I know how to stay hidden. I will have Ox come to get my stuff.**_

 _ **I don't know how my mother could fall in love with you. Maybe it's cause of you she vanishe. I might be you daughter but that's only on paper. Your not my father just the man that gave me life. How could a father do what you did to me.**_

 _ **I told you I was going to write at the end of the week. . . You blame me before I could do it. We said I would write at the END of the week. I hope you, Jame's and Lily are happy with what you did. You all will regret what you did to me. I'm happy to be a Slytherin. I rather be a Slytherin then a lame ass Gryffindor.**_

 _ **You are the worse father ever! You never wanted me. Your WISH is coming true. . .**_

 _ **Maddie Dragoness**_

Draco looked at me after he finished reading it. "I think it is good. You want me to send Ox a letter?" Draco said to me. 'Yeah, thank's Drake. You think your mum would let me stay with you guy's this summer till I can find a place?" I said to him.

Draco looked at me sympathetically again. "I go ask but you are going to be living with us." Draco said before he left me. I took the lefter and gave it to Grimm. "Make sure your not followed back and be very careful. If you are followed go to Ox's house for a while. Then come back if your not being followed." I said to Grimm as I took him to the window. I kissed the top of his head.

Grimm whooted at me before he took off. I stood there feeling like a orphan again. When I was with the clan they made me feel like a unwanted orphan. I don't know how long I stood there as the sun came up more. "Mad's?" came Draco's voice, pulling me out of my thought's.

"Yes?" I said as I turned to look at him. "Mother want to speak with you." Draco said with a smile. "Ok Drake." I said as I picked up Jericho as I walked out of the room. Narcissa smile at me as I walked into the room. "Yes ma'ma?" I said as I sat down, petting Jericho. "You are moving in with us. I told you are welcome here. We love having you here Maddie. Welcome home." Narcissa said before she came over to me and gave me hug.

"Thank you so much Narcissa." I said to her. "You are so welcome sweetheart." she said to me. I'm so tired I been up all night. "Draco please take Maddie to her room so she can sleep." Narcissa said to her son. "Yes mother." Draco said as we walked to my room. "You get some sleep. I let you know what Ox said." Draco said to me. "Thank you Drako." I said before I kissed his cheek. Then I crewled up with Jericho and fell asleep.


	12. A Loving Home

Chapter 12: A Loving Home

 _ **Maddies pov**_

When I woke up; I couldn't tell if it was day or night. The curtens was closed and they blocked out any sun. Jericho is still beisde me looking at me with his black eyes. I smiled as I ran a finger down his head and down his back. It took a few minutes to remember what happen yesterday. It came crashing back like a wave of badness. Tears feld my eyes artic blue eyes.

Jerisho rubbed his huge claw against my leg as I cried a little more. Then a soft knock came at my door. I wiped away the tears before speaking. "Come in." I said. My voice is horsed and cracked from all the crying all day yesterday. "Hey Mad's." came Ox's voice as he came into my room.

"Hey Ox what are you doing here?" I said in the same aweful voice. Ox came over and sat on my bed before he spoke. "Father told me you came by." Ox said and I looked down at my hands. "He seem to hate me when I came by." I whispered to him. "Sirius just left when you came by. So dad was pissed off and he took it out on you. Sorry about that." Ox said to me. "What did Sirius want?" I asked Ox.

"He came yelling at dad. Saying where is she. I know you are hidding her and a lot of other stuff. I know you would be here so I came." Ox said to me as he patted my knee. "Oh. I don't see why Sirius care's so much. He wished I never came back." I said with rage. I'm not ever going to forget what Sirius said yesterday. "He didn't say that did he?" Ox said in disbelieve.

I looked up at him. "He said that and I left when I heard that." I said softly trying to keep my rage up; but the emptiness inside me is filling me up. Drowning the rage in darkness and loneliness. Ox pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry cousin I wish there was something I could do to change the past but I can't." Ox said softly as he pulled away. "Nothing to do. Draco and Narcissa are nice enough to let move in with them." I said softly as I leand up against the bed frame and closed my eyes.

Then another knock came at my door again. "Come in." I said and my voice is still aweful. Drake came in and his eyes fell on me. "You sound aweful love. I will let mother know you need a potion for your voice. I just came to see how you are." Draco said as he came in and moved over to me. "Thank you Draco. I don't know how I am feeling." I said as Draco sat next to me and I leaned into him. Draco put his arm around me.

"What do you mean love?" Draco said softly to me as he held me close to him. "I mean I feel like a orphan again. I want to rage and be pissed off but when he said those words made me feel like I was back in my clan. Even though we are family they hated me. I guess I'm just ment not to have a family." I said as tears started to fill my artic blue eyes and then over fload spilling from my eyes. "Shhh love it's ok. We're your family now. We love you and who you are. So what if your father and his friends don't love you. We love you." Draco said to me and rubbed my back.

I smiled and hiccuped a little. "I love you guys too." I said as I rubbed my eyes who hurt from all the cring. "Love get dress and Ox will take you to the dinning room for breakfast. I'm going to talk to mother." Draco said softly before he kissed my cheek and left. "I wait outside while you get ready love." Ox said before he kissed the top of my head. I watched Ox leave and close the door.

Getting out of bed and went to wash my face and brush my teeth before getting ready for the day. Narcissa had my closet full of clothes. I pulled out a dark green and black dress and put it on. I left my black hair down and left the room bare footed. Ox and I walked to the dinning room and there was breakfast ready.

Narcissa smiled at me as we came in and walked over to them. "Here love this will help with your voice." Narcissa said with a smile as I walked over to her and took the potion. "Thank you." I said and her eyes got wide when I spoke. My voice is really bad. Before I took a seat next to Draco who pulled out the cork for me. Then I downed the potion and it durned my throat as it went down.

After a while my throat felt better. "Thank you so much Narcissa." I said and she had tears in her eyes. "Your so welcome sweetheart. If you like you can call my aunt Narcissa or mom." Narcissa said with a smile. The way she said mom wasn't like birth mom but like mother-in-law mom. "Thanks mom." I said with a red voice. "We love you Maddie so there is really no need to thank us." Narcissa said as she patted my cheek lovingly.

We ate and I noticed Ox wasn't there anymore. "Where did Ox go?" I asked as I pushed my empty plate away. "He went to get your stuff form your fathers." Narcissa said as she drank her tea. I nodded as I watched Draco finish eating. He turned to see me watching him and Draco's pale face turned a cute shade of pink. Then I made kissy faces before I took a sip of my juice.

After breakfast I followed Draco back to his room. I fell face firt into Draco's soft bed. "You ok Mad's?" came Draco asked me softly as I felt him sit beside me. Draco's hand rubbed my back. "No I'm not. You don't know how it is to be treated like scum by your own blood." I said as I balled up. "Your not scum sweetheart." came a new voice from the door. I looked over to see my uncle Regulus standing there looking at us. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Maddie I'm sorry for that night. I didn't know what you looked like. After my brother came I was angry and I didn't mean to take my rage out on you. Ox told me so much about you. I can't believe my older brother would do this to his own blood." Uncle Regulus said as he walked over to us.

"It's ok. I'm use to this kind of thing." I said as I balled up again. I'm so sick of being a warrior, it sucks balls. "What kind of think?" Draco asked me. "Having family taking out their rage on me. When something doesn't go to their like they take it out on me. That is why I became the best out of my clan. Then coming home I thought my own father would be different but he is just the same as my clan. All he really cares about is Harry and this friends." I said as I put my head on Draco's lap.

Draco ran his hand threw my black hair. "That has always been Sirius. He ran away from his family for this school family. He wasn't good enought for Lucky." Uncle Regulus said softly but he ruffed up my hair. "You are part of our family no matter what. You are welcome at our home. I need to go to work I been back when I can. If you need anything Maddie please come to us." he said before he left us.

"Is that what a real family is like?" I asked Draco softly. "Yes that is what a real family should be like. Maddie?" Draco said softly as he put his head down to look me in the eyes. "Yes?" I said breathless as I stared into his beautiful gentle eyes. Eyes I can spend hours just looking into his eyes. "You are part of my family now Maddie. We are going to show you what a real family is like." Draco said before he put his forhead against mine then pulled away.

I blushed when he did that. I smiled before I nuzzled into him and closed my eyes. "Thank you Drake." I said as he put his arms around me.

Its been a few weeks has been by and it seems like Sirius has gave up. Narcissa is just like our winter holiday. She is warm and loving. Narcissa took me shopping to get my mind off the last few weeks. She even took me to the spa four times a week with her while Draco went to Blaise's house to hang.

"You feel up for some lunch?" Narcissa said with a smile to me. "Sure I'm up for some lunch." I said as I followed her into a muggle restaurant. We got seated by the window and we gave our order. "How are you holding up sweetheart?" Narcissa asked me before she took a sip of her ice tea. I took a big gulp of my blackberry ice tea before I spoke. "Better now and you don't know how much it means to me for you and Draco taking me into your home." I said and I saw tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Sweetheart there is no need to thank us. You are part of the family now Maddie." she said in a soft tone as she patted my hand. I smiled at her as the waiter came with our food. Then we started to eat our hot food and talk some more.

That day we shopped for clothes and shoes; got our hair and nails done before we headed home. As I was putting away my new clothes; Draco came into my room. "How was your girl's day out?" Draco asked me with a smile. I smiled back as Draco helped me put away my clothes. "It was great. I really enjoy spending time with your mum." I said as I looked at all the fancy clothes that I'm starting to grow fond of.

"That's good. Theo and Blaise is coming over to hang out with us for a week or so." Draco said with a smile. I smiled back at my best friend. "That's great I miss them." I said to him. I haven't seen Theo of Blaise since school. "I know that is why I asked mother if they can come over for a week." Draco said as he looked at me. I through my self at Draco taking him down; good thing we fell on my bed.

"What was that for Mad's?" Draco asked me as Jericho watched us from the desk where he was eating his food. "For being my best mate Drake." I said as I put my head on his chest as I laid there. I felt Draco put his arms around me. "I don't know what to say." Draco said as I closed my eyes. I had a long day and I'm ready for a nap. "You don't have to say anything Drake." I said in a tired voice. "Then take a nap love." Draco said to me with a smile in his voice.

"I will but can you stay till I fall asleep Draco?" I asked as I rubbed my face into his warm sweet scented chest. "Yes love I stay." Draco said in a tired voice himself. As Draco breathed I breathed too. Our breathe started to get shallow as we started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
